Rio 2: The Tale of Two Tribes
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Diaglo has always been Blu and Jewel's stepchick. But what happens when a shocking family discovery reveals that he could be related to them after all? The both of them nonetheless? Title changed. story still focuses on the kids but also, the situation wi
1. Fireworks

"Aw this is gonna be awesome!"

Tiago said excitedly as he tied the babysitter Tiny to a few fireworks for the New Year. Carla rolled her eyes at her annoying brother while Bia was sharing a few mathematical solutions with her youngest brother Diaglo. The bespectacled little bird adjusted his glasses as he read through his sister's workings checking for its accuracy. Just as Bia pointed out just now, she didn't carry the one and Diaglo began to redo the works gaining a more accurate answer.

"Yeah those fireworks are aiming at a correct angle alright!" The nerdy chick concluded much to Bia's delight. However he narrowed his eyes when he saw Tiny tied to the fireworks. "Though I really can't see the reason why we need Tiny tied to the foreworks," Diaglo attempted to release the terrified green finch only to be stopped by Tiago.

"Hey cut it out! You'll ruin the best part!" Tiago squawked as he stood in front of the fireworks protectively. "Harm one feather on him Tiago!" Bia retorted as she stood in Diaglo's defense. Carla chuckled amusingly. "Well he's only doing the right thing," She patted Diaglo's head. "Yeah!" Diaglo chirped. "Plus, we can't light fireworks without parental guidance!" Tiago's eyes widened as Diaglo said that and quickly put out the match he lit up when nobody was looking.

Unfortunately, Diaglo caught him and tried to snatch the box of matches away before he could light up any more, only to have Tiago light up another stick (he got the box first) and aim it at Diaglo for self defense. "It's either this box of matches, or you become barbecue!" Tiago mocked as Diaglo backed away from the flame. However, safety is first for the youngest bird as he squawked and flapped his wings.

"It's barbecue for me because you'll only end up roasted too!" The little bird flapped forward only to be held back by an adult female macaw by the peg foot. "Woah, woah, take it easy little bird!" Jewel chuckled as she dragged her chick back as Blu dealt with Tiago. "Hey what's this?" He frowned as he held up the lit match Tiago was holding. "Aw dad!" The oldest male chick moaned as Diaglo chuckled knowingly. "Well I tried to warn you big bro!" He elbowed his brother as the elder chick huffed in annoyance.

"Now ya tell me!"


	2. Pancakes

"Did you know that these whole wheat pancakes have twice the vitamins and minerals of regular pancakes?"

Bia shared the fact with her father as they made pancakes for breakfast. Blu smiled. "You got that right sweetie!" He chuckled. "And they're better with blueberries!" The older macaw went to get them only for Tiago to challenge him to a soccer match with the blueberries as balls. Seeing Blu win, Bia cheered as Tiago squawked in impression. Meanwhile, Carla was applying some whipped cream on her pancakes and Diaglo was baffled by how much she was putting. "Gee big sis! That's a lot of whipped cream you're putting!" He warned. "Too much of that can cause diabetes!"

Carla blinked and put down the can of whipped cream. "Even in low fat form?" She asked cooly. Diaglo looked at the can and shrugged. "Meh I don't think so." The plump chick sighed in relief and put more cream until a large sundae-like structure topped the pancake. Diaglo did the same to his pancake and even added a cherry on top. Carla proudly patted her littlest brother. "Let's dig in!" Diaglo licked his beak and was about to nibble the whipped cream topping only for Jewel to fly in.

The mother bird frowned in disapproval at the pancakes set for them. Blu chuckled nervously. "It's Friday Jewel, pancake morning remember?" Jewel blinked and looked at the calendar. It was clearly friday. "Busted!" Carla nudged Bia and Diaglo trio flew off to perch in front of the TV. Blu then noticed a brazil nut in Jewel's hold. "Is that for breakfast?" "Yes it is," Jewel smiled. "I was gonna teach the kids how to open them. And they could be good with those pancakes!" Diaglo heard her and grinned when he saw the nut. "Oh boy a nut!" The little bird went over and held the nut, cracked it with his beak and pried it open with his talon, eating the contents inside. "Yum!" Jewel looked at her youngest proudly. "Well make that minus one to teach! Good job Diaglo!" She praised Diaglo and hugged him.

"C'mon mom!" Tiago moaned. "We can open nuts in a second flat! Also, we only have pancakes like once a week!" His older sisters nodded in agreement and face the TV - the latest news caugut their eye. "Mom! Dad!" Carla called out to her parents. "You're on TV!" Blu and Jewel looked at the TV and it showed a newscaster and a photo of them with Linda and Tulio in the background.

The news then cut to a video recording of Tulio in the Amazon explaining that he and Linda discovered a feather possibly belonging to a live spix macaw leading to the conclusion that they are not extinct and, could be a whole flock out there. Jewel was overjoyed. "We're not the only ones!" She cried and hugged Blu tightly. "We gotta help Linda and Tulio find them!" Blu was hesitant. "You mean go to the Amazon?" He gulped. Jewel nodded eagerly. "Yes! We have to Blu! Our own kind? A whole flock of them? All are in the Amazon! Plus!"

Jewel flew over to the kids and took/turned off the human gadgets or stuff .

"Look at us! Ipods, TV, and-!"

"Glasses?"

Diaglo asked nervously as he held his large eyeglasses. The little bird was totally blind without them. Jewel understood that and sighed with a smile.

"Can be tolerated," she patted Diaglo's head and she continued. "We're not people! We're birds!" She hugged the four kids and flew to Blu. "We need to get out into the wild and be birds Blu! Let the kids connect to their routes and show them what I had!" She looked at Blu hopefully. "They need this, and so do we! C'mon Blu what do you say?" Blu can never say no to his wife and put on a smile. What harm can the Amazon lay out for them? The blue macaw nodded his reply. "What are just standing around for?" He squawked eagerly. "Let's get going already!" The kids squealed in delight. "Yeah! Woohoo!" Tiago cheered as he fisted the air, Bia and Carla backing off and Diaglo was pulled back by Bia as they watched the excited bird. "We're going to the Amazon!" Tiago suddenly stopped halfway. "Wait, what's the Amazon?" He questioned as Diaglo did a facewing.

"And I thought older birds know better,"


	3. Off to The Amazon

"AMAZON!"

Tiago let out a war cry as he pounded his feathery chest like Tarzan before putting on his goggles. "Let's go!" The blue chick swung on his hanging ladder onto Blu who was checking if he's got everything ready.

"Bug spray, check."

"Water purifier, check."

"Band aids…"

Blu paused as he gave a small frown. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Tiago dug into his father's fanny pack and took out a utility knife. "Oh cool! The Ultimate Utility 5000!" He then whipped out various weapons from the red object. "I'll be in charge of this!" Blu gasped and took back the utility knife. "Ah ah ah, that's not for you," he calmly reprimanded much to Tiago's disappointment. "Aww!" The chick groaned as he slumped to the floor. Bia and Diaglo poked their heads out of Bia's part of the birdhouse and swooped towards Blu with an Amazon themed popup book in wing. "Hey dad look at this!" Bia said excitedly to her father. "Did you know that in the Amazon there are snakes that can swallow you whole?" Blu chuckled as he placed the utility knife back in his pack. "Actually Bia, those stories are exaggerated." Diaglo flapped towards Bia and looked into the book. "No really dad!" He chirped. "See?" He gestured as Bia opened up the book revealing a pop-up of a snake making Blu squawk in fright.

Tiago forgot his earlier disappointment and grabbed the book from Bia, admiring the opened Snake picture. "Woah that's sick!" He exclaimed as Bia glared at her mannerless brother in disapproval. Diaglo giggled and nuzzled Bia lovingly for he was the one she was most close to other than Carla. Bia smiled and held him close, whispering. "At least you don't snatch stuff not like Mr Hyper-bird over there," Jewel flew and landed beside Blu and the three kids. "Alright are you all ready to go?" She smiled at her husband and her little ones. "Yes we are mom!" The chicks squawked happily much to Jewel's delight. However, she frowned when she noticed one of them was missing. "Carla! We're leaving!" She called out to her eldest chick. Carla was inside her birdhouse, not very eager to go to the Amazon. "I'm not going!" She replied moodily. "It's gonna be lame."

Jewel sighed and was about to go to her when Rafael the Toco Toucan arrived. "Hey family!" He greeted cheerily. "I'm coming too!" He then held Blu near. "Don't worry buddy, we got your back!" He whispered. "Eva let you come?" Jewel questioned. "Yeah sure!" Rafael replied enthusiastically. " Cause I promised her a spot at the Carnival Show!" He then frowned at the sight of Pedro the red crested cardinal and Nico the canary flying over. "You guys are late!" He told them off. Pedro and Nico landed in front of Carla's birdhouse. "Clock late!" Pedro chirped. "For musician early," Nico tipped his bottle cap and Carla poked her head out of her house. "Hey you guys are coming?" She asked excitedly and thought over for a moment. She's never gonna miss a moment with her favourite uncles. "Okay," ahe got out of the house, leaving her headsets and ipod behind. "I guess I'll come."

"Let's go birds!" Rafael said excitedly as he and the other birds took off from the Bird House. They were too quick for Blu and he was left behind. "Hey guys wait up!" He flapped after them frantically only to notice Diaglo was still rooted to the floor of the Bird House. Looking anxiously at the high ground below him. "Hey son," Blu said to his youngest in concern. "Is something wrong?" Diaglo nodded and went into Blu's wings. "I'm scared dad…" He spoke softly. "We never been to the Amazon before…" the little bird looked up at his father, worry filled his yellow amber eyes. Blu understood him for he himself was facing the same feeling. "Hey, it will be okay Diaglo," he soothed as he hugged the little bird. "You know? I'm scared too…" Blu sighed as he remembered some words Linda said to him before he met Jewel. "But we wouldn't be going on this trip if it wasn't the right thing to do," he rephrased the same words to Diaglo as realization dawned upon him.

Seeing that his comfort is working, Blu held out a fist. "What do you say son?" Diaglo smiled weakly and adjusted his glasses. The two then did a handshake Blu taught him and Tiago - two fist bumps and a woosh. "Blu! Diaglo!" Jewel called out to them as she flew back. "C'mon already!" "Coming Honey/Mom!" Both male birds chorused as Blu let Diaglo climb on his back. The spix macaw father smiled at his son as he took off. "And we'll be back home before we know it!" When united with Jewel and the other birds and chicks, Diaglo lept off Blu's back and flew alongside him and Bia happily, enjoying the wind brushing against his feathers as he flapped.


	4. Travelling

/While O Vida is being played, The birds are at a fountain area/

Jewel and the kids are sipping some water while Blu was filling a cup of water about to drink it. Diaglo and Bia exchanged worried glances when they saw the water filling their father's cup. "Um dad?" Diaglo tugged his Blu's wing, making the blue macaw look at him. "Yes son?" He said. Both Diaglo and Bia were staring at Blu's cup and Bia pointed a wing upwards at the upper part of the fountain where Rafael, Nico and Pedro were having a bath - Rafael scrubbing his underwings and Pedro scrubbing at his rump. Blu looked in horror and spat out the water hastily. "Ugh! UGH!" The macaw hastily "washed" his mouth as Jewel, Tiago and Carla tried to hold back their giggles, Bia and Diaglo giving their dad a cup of clean water. Blu thanked the two chicks and drank it heartily.

/Crossing a Road/

Blu was catching up with the rest and three, two, one… Car Honk. Blu screamed and managed to fly upwards in time. Bia and Diaglo heard him and swooped back. "Dad are you alright?!" Both asked worriedly. Blu chuckled. "I'm fine kids, your concern is appreciated!" He flew over to them and the trio caught up with the rest.

/At a Vending Machine/

Tiago wanted a can of soda from a machine and Blu helped him out with the coin, searching for one in his fanny pack. Diaglo frowned in concern for his older brother. "Gee Tiago, do you know how much sugar and carbohydrates are in one can of soda?" He asked as Tiago quickly went inside the vending machine, clinging on to the chosen soda, not bothered a bit by what was being said to him. The little chick rolled his eyes but laughed when Tiago facesmooshed on the glass before getting out with the soda. He sank his beak into the can, opening it and drinking the fizzy soda much to Diaglo's annoyance. "Aw c'mon!" He moaned and did a facewing. Jewel stood watching the others and frowned. Like Diaglo, she knew the risks of soda and the use of human materials on the way to wilderness. Tiago burped and smiled nervously at his obviously annoyed mother. Diaglo merely chuckled. "Make trouble included in sugar and carbohydrates next time big bro,"

/Travelling in Circles/

The four chicks only moaned in exhaustion when they had to do more flying again. Carla turned to Bia and Diaglo. "Tell me again why dad uses that GPS thingy?" "It tells us where we're going so we don't get lost!" Diaglo clarified and took out a compass from Blu's fanny pack. "But this thing is more accurate-!" His eyes widened and he flapped hurriedly to his father. "DAD! USE THE COMPASS!" He squawked frantically causing laughter from Carla and Tiago. Bia facewinged at her brother's late reaction.

/Riding on Rheas/

"Faster! Faster!" Tiago urged the Rhea he was riding as the rest of the family followed suit. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro are riding individually while Carla, Bia and Diaglo shared one. However, Diaglo was dangling by the Rhea's tail in fright. "RHEA RACING ISN'T MY THING!" He squawked loudly as he held on for his life. His glasses fell off and Diaglo had to let go in order to get them. Having them back on, Diaglo watched in horror as his family and uncles were already far. "Hey wait for me!" He ran after them and was fortunately hoisted up by Blu onto his Rhea. "Somebody need a ride?" He chuckled as Diaglo nestled close. "Thanks dad!" He said as Blu placed him on front as he held on.

/ At a Valley/

Bia was looking at a popup of a yellow and red butterfly in her book and Diaglo looked at it from over her shoulder. He had something his sister will really want to see. "Hey you know what sis?" Diaglo smiled at his sister as she looked at him. "We gotta take a break from books for a moment!" He placed the book down and gestured towards a flock of flying red and yellow butterflies. "Wow!" Bia exclaimed in delight as she and Diaglo flew along with the butterflies. "You're the best Aglo!" Bia cried and hugged her little brother. Diaglo smiled in return. "You're welcome sis!"

/ At Night /

Night arrived and the chicks were very exhausted and fell asleep on their parents' backs. Bia and Diaglo slept on Blu while Carla and Tiago on Jewel. Rafael however was carried by Nico and Pedro.

/ The Next Day /

The birds finally arrive at a boat station and took an overnight ride to the Amazon.


	5. In the Amazon

After miles of flying, an overnight boat ride and more flying, the Gunderson Family and their friends arrived at the Amazon. Unfortunately ending up lost as Diaglo pointed out the day before - They never been to this place before. Currently, the birds are walking in circles trying to find their way (or any other Spix Macaw for this case). Blu was fiddling with his GPS and Jewel was trying to use her wild senses to find directions. Rafel, Nico, Pedro and Carla just perched at a log while Bia and Diaglo were studying the new environment around them. Bia found a hairy caterpillar and was referencing to her book. "Hey Diaglo check this out!" She called to her little brother as he looked over at her pausing from his study of a plant.

"This caterpillar's about to enter the pupa stage!" Bia excitedly spoke as Diaglo rushed over to see the insect larva. "Wow!" He squawked in awe. "Blimey! I've never seen A caterpillar with spikes before!" Bia giggled and ruffled her brother's feathers. "Well gone is the spikes when it enters the pupa stage!" Suddenly, Tiago popped up and snatched the book again. "Ha! You said poop!" He mocked as he ran off with the book. Bia glared at hin angrily. "It's PUPA you birdbrain!" She screeched as she and Diaglo ran off after him. "Yeah you dirty minded finch!" Diaglo squawked as he ran with Bia.

The two managed to catch Tiago and he was now wriggling under them. "Hey lemme go!" He moaned as he tried to get off. Bia laughed and glared. "Book first!" She threatened and Tiago pointed to the book which is now in Diaglo's wing. The bespectacled chick was looking around anxiously. "Tiago? Bi?" Diaglo quivered. "Do you have this feeling of being watched?" All the three chicks are now stiff and looking around nervously. Tiago and Diaglo gingerly huddled against one another and Bia did the same. Sensing nothing, Tiago frowned at Diaglo. "You're kidding right?" He questioned. "I don't see anythi-!" "LOOK OUT!" Diaglo screamed and in a split second, he and his siblings are grabbed in a pair of talons and being carried away by a brown bird.

"HELP US!"

Jewel gasped upon hearing her kids scream and saw them being carried away. "Let them go!" She cried as she quickly flew after the bird that's carrying them. The brown bird dropped the kids at a clearing and Jewel landed to their aid. "Is everyone okay?!" She asked worriedly as she helped the kids. "We're okay mom," Bia said as she, Tiago and Diaglo stood dusting themselves. Soon, Rafael and Carla were dropped followed by Blu, then Nico and Pedro. The brown birds carrying them then flew into a waterfall and the water rinsed off their brown colour - revealing blue coloured macaws! The birds perched on the trees as more and more of them also appeared from amongst the trees. "I can't believe we actually found them!" Jewel exclaimed in delight as she and Blu took in the sight before their eyes. "Well technically, they found us!" Bia pointed out. Blu and Jewel went deeper into the area while the kids and their uncles stayed behind. Diaglo was busy enjoying the view when he accidentally bumped into a blue macaw. The chick yelped in fright causing his glasses to fall off. The older macaw blinked and held the glasses up in his talons, curiously looking at it. He blinked and stared at Diaglo before placing them on the rightful place of the chick's face. "Thanks sir!" Diaglo thanked kindly as the older macaw nodded in approval. "I'm not sir…" he then gestured to an elder male macaw Jewel was confronting for almost attacking Blu. Fortunately, the three seemed to be in peace now.

"He is,"

Diaglo tilted his head. "So… he's the boss of the flock!" He facted with Bia. "The Blue of All Blues!" Tiago rolled his eyes. "Not the Nerd Talk again!" He moaned. Carla was concerned about the situation taking pkace before them and she went over to her mother. "Mom? Is everything okay?" She asked as she landed behind Jewel. The old bird named Eduardo blinked at the sight of Carla. "Mom?" He repeated Carla's words in shock. "I'm a grandpa…" Happiness replaced the seriousness of his face as he opened his wings as Carla walked to him in curiousity. "Look at me! I'm a grandpa!" He rejoiced delightedly. Sensing no danger from the stranger, Bia, Diaglo and Tiago went with Carla. Jewel smiled at the four. "Who is he mom?" Diaglo asked in wonder. "Diaglo, this is your grandfather, my father." Jewel said as she gestured to the happy Eduardo.

The elder blinked when he saw Diaglo. The tiny chick shrank. "Is it the glasses again?" He side conversed with Bia who shrugged. "Maybe?" She replied. "So they're called glasses?" Eduardo lowered himself to Diaglo's level to look at the said object with a frown. "Of all Human objects… this one seems harmless enough." The elder concluded and ruffled the chick's feathers. "What purpose do they serve?" Jewel went to Diaglo's side. "They help him see better," she explained on Diaglo's behalf. "And this one's pretty special, his eyesight's been bad since he hatched," she also added. Eduardo understood and placed a wing on the chick. "Well as long as it helps my grandson," he smiled kindly at the little chick. Jewel smiled and then introduced Eduardo to the other kids. Bia was happy to meet him. "Nice to meet you grandpa!" She greeted politely. Eduardo chuckled. "Oh sir is just an alias from the grownups!" He said. "You'll call me pop-pop!" Carla looked excitedly at her siblings. "Pop-pop! Ooh I like the sound of that!" She exclaimed as Bia, Diaglo and Tiaglo flew into Eduardo's arms, she doing the same. Soon, the kids are now being bounced in Eduardo's wings as he rejoiced happily.

Blu was concerned for the elder. "Kids, be gentle with crazy ol' Pop-pop!" He chuckled as Eduardo halted, looking at Blu seriously. "You call me sir," he gruffly said as Blu looked offended. Eduardo put the kids down and cried out. "My Jewel has returned!" The elder escorted the Gundersons (and the others) into the Spix Macaw Village where hundreds of blue macaws are overjoyed, perching on trees and on clay-licks. One macaw, a female plump one, was relaxing with cucumber on her eyes but was disrupted when she heard Eduardo's cries of happiness filling the air. "She's back!" She immediately took off into the air, chasing after Jewel. "JEWEL!" She called out. The said macaw noticed her. "Aunt Mimi?" She gasped and hugged her aunt. "It's you!" Mimi was beyond happy to see her niece again. "Aw look at you! I knew you'd come back!" She cried. "That's what I've been telling your father-!"

Laughter from Carla, Bia, Tiago and Diaglo caught Mimi's attention and she caught sight of them. She gasped and grinned widely. "And look at the little ones!" She rejoiced as she ran to hug them. The four chicks stopped halfway as they saw Mimi run towards them - Tiago, Bia and Carla wore terrified expressions while Diaglo just tilted his head feeling mutual. "My aren't you the cutest little things!" Mimi exclaimed as she ran. Bia, Carla and Tiago flew upwards in fright while Diaglo remained. "I'd love a hug!" He exclaimed and in less than a second, the tiny bespectacled chick was being squished and kissed multiple times. "You sweet little thing look at you!" Mimi shook Diaglo madly and hugged him some more. Diaglo was frantically trying to grab air. Tiago was laughing hard while Bia and Carla winced at how their littlest brother was being smothered.

"That's just nasty…."


	6. Left Out

Because of Jewel's return, the Spix Macaw tribe threw a big celebration and are going to do their traditional dance much to Jewel's delight for she still remembers the song. Several macaws were playing Twig Instruments or slamming their wings on logs like drums. The males squished up some pomegranates and used the juice to paint their faces while the females used the pollen of yellow flowers to paint their faces and wing tips. Eduardo and the chicks are on the ground colouring themselves - Eduardo using his talons to make red marks across his beak, Bia using a leaf and making a print with flower pollen, Carla printing flowers all over herself and Tiago… smooshing both sides of his face with red fruit juice. Diaglo held a pomegranate in hesitation and holding a yellow flower on wing. He actually liked both colours but they're not enough for his liking.

Bia went over to him. "Hey Aglo, boys use red so should use it too!" She suggested. Diaglo shook his head and dropped the colours. "Nah, I'm just gonna go with my way," he then crushed the fruit and the flower, mixing them into an orange mixture with his peg foot. Diaglo smiled in satisfaction. "That's better! Original Citrus Orange! Nothing beats my favourite!" Eduardo and the other two looked amazed. "Wow why didn't I think of that?!" Eduardo chuckled and patted Diaglo. "Now that's what I call unique bird of a feather!" Diaglo held a twig and dipped it into the "paint", looking up at Eduardo. "Is it okay if I use orange?" He lowered sheepishly. "I wanna be unique,"

The elder bird smiled at him. "Of course you can!" He replied in a jolly tone. "Any colour can be used! But it's just that red and yellow are popular in the tribe!" Diaglo grinned and removed his glasses before starting to paint himself - Orange across the beak, around the eyes and torso. The little bird also added some orange to his wing tips in an alternate pattern - orange, blue, orange, blue and so on. Carla was amazed by her littlest brother's creativity. "Oooh colourful!" She commented in joy as Diaglo put his glasses back on. "Thanks sis!" He replied and the four chicks flew up and followed Eduardo as he led them into the rest of the tribe.

Carla, Bia and Tiago were dancing smoothly with the rest but Diaglo was having a really hard time. He tried to dance like they did but he always got the moves wrong and ended up wrong no matter how hard or how fast he tried. This was the time Diaglo does things the same way as the others but yet, wings of the grownups slammed on him, talons kicked him, and he wound up being spun around by females until he got dizzy and fell into the water below. Diaglo splashed up to the surface, his orange colour was washed off and wetness covered his glasses and he couldn't see. The little bird climbed on top of a lily pad and paddled his way to the land (he can still see a bit through the wet) and shook himself dry before wiping his glasses.

The chick flew up and perched himself on a tree branch as he watched all the other Spix Macaws dance in various red and yellow shades. His older siblings and grandfather were too caught up in dancing to notice their youngest brother gone and his mother was dancing in the centre with an old friend named Roberto. Everyone Diaglo knew, even uncle Rafael, Nico and Pedro were on the dance floor. Diaglo sighed in defeat as he watched everyone have a good time… everyone except him. Or? Diaglo blinked and looked closely at the flock of dancing birds. Like he concluded, everybody was there except for… "Dad?!" The chick squawked when he noticed that Blu wasn't there dancing as he thought he'd be.

He blinked and noticed another blue figure perched on the tree opposite of him. "Dad!" Diaglo cried and quickly flew over to the other side, none of the tribe noticed for the same reason. Blu's eyes widened upon seeing his youngest son, unpainted and a bit soggy. The elder bird held the bespectacled chick as he nuzzled him lovingly. Blu saw the sadness in his son's amber eyes… the same sadness he himself has right now. Blu sighed at his little one. "Couldn't fit in huh?" He said miserably as Diaglo nodded, lowering his head. A final conclusion coming to his head.

"I guess I'm right… I am unique. Too unique to be one of them."


	7. Discovery

"Best day ever!"

Carla cried on delight as she spun around in the air. Bia and Tiago were at the waters washing the paint of their faces. Diaglo was sulking and distorting his reflection in the waters a distance away from his siblings. A splash of water disrupted him as laughter filled the air. Diaglo was very ticked off. "TIAGO!" He screeched as Tiago laughed madly. Bia offered a leaf to her brother to dry off and he took it with a hint of gruffness, causing Bia's eyes to widen. "Hey why the grouchiness Aggie?" She joked hoping to lighten up the frustrated nerd chick. Diaglo grunted in upset. "Now you notice!" He grumbled and wrung the leaf to squeeze the water off. "Yeah speaking of that!" Tiago butted in. "You weren't at the dance earlier after those women spun you off!" Diaglo became more upset. He screamed in anger and flew off hastily. Tiago blinked in surprise and horror as he glanced at his sisters.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"How can they miss me?! ME!?"

Diaglo screeched angrily as he kicked a brazil nut against the tree trunk of the branch he was perched on, causing it to crack into pieces. The little bird was so pressured from earlier's incident that he decided to throw an anger fit for Blu advised that it's best to let your anger out when you really have to. He was shunned off by everymacaw in the tribe; even his own siblings and grandfather didn't find him absent during the dance, obviously a sign that they didn't care. Diaglo took in a deep breath and exhaled, feeling his anger go away in the breath. The chick plopped himself on the branch only to fall off and he screamed as he neared the ground…

"Gotcha kid!"

Diaglo found himself on the back of an indigo-tinted Spix Macaw with long head-feathers giving him a handsome look. The macaw then flew into a tree hole, Jewel, Blu and the other kids are there. Diaglo amiled weakly at the older macaw. "Thank you," Diaglo said softly as Jewel nuzzled him lovingly. "He's yours?" The macaw asked. "Yes he is!" Jewel smiled at Diaglo. "This is Diaglo, the youngest. He's very special," she gestured to the macaw. "Diaglo, this is Roberto, an old friend of mine," Diaglo smiled and waved shyly. Roberto chuckled and ruffled the chick's feathers. "Yeah I can see what makes you call him that," he peered into the large lenses of the glasses and frowned at the sight of the chick's left foot. "Poor guy…" Roberto was sympathetic and placed a wing around Diaglo. "It will be okay buddy, you'll get on fine!" Diaglo blushed at the compliment. "Well I have been, thank you very much," he said proudly as he puffed up his chest. Roberto laughed and escorted him inside. Diaglo's eyes widened at the sight of how big the treehole really is.

"Woah…."

The little bird looked up at his mother and father in fright. Diaglo feared unfamiliar wide spaces. Blu held him near as Roberto decided to be open to his guests. "You guys are staying in my nest for the time being," he kindly said. "I got plenty of room so you can just choose your place and-!" Squawks filled the air as Tiago, Carla and Bia all went for the biggest room for a chick. Diaglo rolled his eyes and shifted closer to his parents, Blu and Jewel smiling in relief that not all of their kids fight over the same thing. "Hey I'm the oldest!" Carla concluded proudly. "So I should get the big room!" Bia frowned. "Only by 3 minutes and 2.5 seconds!" Tiago shoved in. "Hey let the baby have his way!" He squawked. Both girls exchanged glances before exchanging sneaky grins. "Okay then!" Carla said sweetly as Bia flapped away. "So the baby should have his way huh?" Bia flew to Diaglo, shoving him forward. "So shouldn't Aglo get the big room? He is younger than us after all!" Diaglo chuckled with his sister. "Yeah Ti, let the baby have his way! Youngest is youngest even by minutes or seconds!" He teased as Tiago groaned in defeat. "Aw man!" Diaglo smiled at each of his siblings, an idea forming in his mind. "So since it's my room, I'd very much share it with all of you!" Tiago squealed in delight and rubbed his brother close like a cat hugging it's ball of yarn. "You're the best Aglo!" He squawked on behalf of their sisters. "No problem!" Diaglo chirped casually but sighed as he felt the same feeling of shun wash over him. The little bird walked to the exit and ruffled his wings. "Mom, dad, I'm going for a fly." He informed the two said parents. Jewel nodded in approval. "Okay Diaglo, but be careful and be home by sunset!" She called out as Diaglo flew away from the hole.

As stated, Diaglo went for a fly around the Amazon to explore. He found all sorts of rocks and kept one for his rock collection. He also discovered more of the caterpillars Bia showed him before and took notes of them on the soil with a stick. Eventually, sunset arrived signalling the end of the day and Diaglo had to go back to Roberto's nest. The bespectacled chick flew past his explored areas and saw Eduardo with a group of other Spix macaws, chatting at a branch. "Hey pop-pop!" Diaglo greeted as Eduardo grinned at the sight of his grandson. "Ah! Diaglo my boy! Exploring the Amazon I see?" He laughed jollily as he patted the chick's head making him giggle. "Yup! And I found this cool rock for my collection and all sorts of new caterpillars!" "Well there's more to that!" Eduardo said. "You'll see them tomorrow cause for now, you'd better be home before it gets dark!" Diaglo smiled as he got to his feet. "Alright pop-pop!" He chirped and walked to the far end of a branch where he can take off. Before he could leap, he can hear the audible voices of the other macaws and Eduardo.

"One macaw returned and two to go,"

"I'm glad Jewel's back! But sadly, Lilac has not returned."

"Not returned still? Well what about Andrio?"

"Nope. They're mates sir! They'll stick together at all costs!"

Lilac? Andrio? Diaglo blinked as he remembered those very names of his parents… real parents. "They know my parents?" Diaglo thought to himself and hid in some leaves, wanting to hear more of the conversation. Eavesdropping is wrong, but for this case, Eavesdropping is a must for the little bird. The chick stood still and listened to the elders speak once more.

"Well they weren't with Jewel when she and her family came."

"They didn't alright. When the others and I snatched and took them here, there were only 5 of our kind and three of other kinds respectively."

"Hey you do realize they actually had a chick right?"

Wait did he say chick?! Diaglo blinked and held in a gasp.

"Oh right! Now that I remember, the chick is tiny and still featherless the last time I saw him!"

"Not totally! He had some coloured baby down from his father and eyes of his mother!"

"But what's his name? Or does he even have one?"

"If I recall, I heard that it's something like…Glow? Ago? Dagger? Digo? Dia? Diaglo? Golo? Go or.. Glowworm?"

"Wait! What did you say?"

"Glowworm?"

"No! Go back by two!"

"Go? Golo? Diaglo?"

"Stop right there! Did you just say…Diaglo?"

"Yes! That's it isn't it! It's Diaglo! The chick is Diaglo!"

"That can't be! Diaglo is Jewel and Stu's son!"

"It has to be Lilac's Diaglo for sure!"

"Maybe they gave him the same name?"

"Now Chiro, you know the rule of the Tribe, every bird has a unique name!"

"But Jewel wasn't in the tribe when Lilac had her egg! And she named it Diaglo right away! Then later, Jewel names one of her sons Diaglo as well. But the point is, she didn't know about Lilac's Diaglo when she named her son!"

"That's true… what do you think sir?"

Silence filled the air

"So.. you are saying that Diaglo is the son of Andrio and Lilac? And that he is lost like they are?"

"Positive sir. Your grandson is indeed your lost grandchild."

"I really can't believe it…give me some time to take this all in."

Eduardo simply said as he flew off. The other macaws exchanged looks and flew in their separate directions. Time to put the convo off for the next day. Meanwhile, Diaglo was rooted to the ground, taking in what he just heard. The tribe knows his parents! And himself! Luckily, Eduardo did not believe right away much to Diaglo's relief. The chick did not want to be reminded of his parents again. Or put in the wings of his biological relatives, taking him away from Blu and Jewel if not worse. But there was the point that got him hyped - so he was Eduardo's grandson? Then that means! ….

"Diaglo!"

Blu called out from a distance. Diaglo gasped as the sky was darkening and he had yet to return home. "Coming dad!" Diaglo squawked and quickly flew with Blu to the nest. Jewel, Carla, Bia and Tiago along with Roberto were waiting to dig in the meal of fruits and nuts. Jewel was worried sick. "I thought I told you to come home by sunset!" She exclaimed in anxiety. "I was on my way home mom!" Diaglo chuckled. "I just stopped by to hang with Pop-pop for a bit, that's all." Jewel smiled and nuzzled him. "That's good. Now come on, you must be hungry after that flight!" The macaws started eating their suppers until their bellies were full and they were ready to hit the sack. Roberto went out to carry out his night duties while the Gundersons remained behind in the nest. Carla, Bia, Tiago and Diaglo were nestled up against each other as Jewel sang them a soft lullaby she always sang when they go to bed. Blu was watching them with a smile and Jewel kissed the kids goodnight. "Can you sing it again please?" Tiago perked up making Jewel chuckle. "Go to sleep honey," She kissed the boy and he fell asleep instantly. Once Blu and Jewel were in their part of the nest, Diaglo blinked his eyes open. His mother's lullabies worked every night… especially since it's the one Lilac would sing to him too back when he was littler. But this time was different. Especially since he just found out about the fact that he could be related to the Gundersons after all. Even if it's by Jewel's line that is. Diaglo smiled and closed his eyes. "So… I really am a Gunderson…one of Pop-pop's true grandkids," the chick thought as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he will do what it takes to find out more.


	8. Abigail

"AGH!"

Various spix macaw chicks flew out of the nest laughing in delight. "That was fun!" One squawked. "C'mon Tiago!" Another called out as the said bird flew along with them. Diaglo was very upset from having a fright in the morning. "TIAGO!" He screeched angrily only for Tiago to giggle and fly away. "That's what you get late-riser!" Diaglo rolled his eyes and put his glasses on. Having a spider as the first thing seen at mornings was one thing he totally despised. Similiarly to Blu. After preening himself, Diaglo perched at the exit and was about to take off only for Eduardo to suddenly appear. "Morning Diaglo!" The elder greeted. "Sleep well?" Diaglo grumbled. "Well I was until my joker of a brother freaked me out with a spider!" Eduardo laughed and ruffled his grandson's feathers. "So that explains his early-morning hype! Ah kids these days…" Diaglo smiled at his step-grandfather. "Speaking of early-morning, can I go around and explore again? You did say there's a lot more I haven't seen yet and I wanna find those!" Eduardo grinned. "Of course! I'll let your parents know so they don't worry!" The elder nuzzled Diaglo. "And for a challenge, I'd like you to bring some fruits you can find! Especially the ones shaped like stars!" Diaglo nodded eagerly and saluted. "Challenge accepted pop-pop!" Suddenly, Bia flew to the two of them with a lump of brown in her talons. "Going food hunting?" She asked Diaglo and he nodded. "Eat some clay first!" Diaglo gasped. "You want me to eat CLAY?!" Bia nodded. "Aunt Mimi says it's very nutritous and healthy! It also protects you from being poisoned so you can eat whatever you want!" She handed Diaglo the lump of clay. "Come on try it!" The chick hesitantly held the clay and nibbled at it. It tasted… Diaglo savoured for a moment, finding the taste actually good. "Not bad!" He commented and stuffed the whole clay in his beak. Eduardo was proud of the two. "Smart girl Bia! And eat more of that! Diaglo you'll be immune against the poison!" Diaglo burped a little. "Excuse me," he meekly said and ruffled his feathers. "I'm gonna find the fruit now!" The chick flapped off. "Bye pop-pop! Bye Bia!"

Diaglo looked down at the land below him as he flew overhead, looking for something new. The area he's at was across the river and it was filled with new things for the chick to discover. "Yellow starfruits…" he muttered as he tried to look for the yellow fruit Eduardo told him of. He noticed some yellow dots in the green of trees, probably the fruits he was looking for! The chick swooped down and landed on a branch, finding a star fruit above him. "Ah that was easy!" Diaglo proudly chirped to himself and held the fruit in his wings, trying to pry it free but surprisingly, with every pull of the fruit, something seemed to be pulling it back. (The stump of the fruit wasn't obvious for it was hidden in the leaves) Diaglo pulled harder and harder but the fruit pulled back with every action. Diago clamped his beak on the fruit. "Let go!" The chick squawked and pulled. Unfortunately, the reacting pull was strong and Diaglo was pulled frontwards with the fruit!

Diaglo squawked as he hit the opposite branch with the fruit. The chick looked up and saw an old female spix macaw looking at him in concern. The macaw was blue like Blu and even had the same beak as him. Her head feathers were curled up and graying not like the rest of her feathers. She also wore a lavender scarf around her shoulders and her hazel brown eyes were filled with concern for the child. "Goodness darling! That was you?!" The old lady macaw exclaimed as she helped Diaglo up. "You poor thing! I'm so sorry!" She apologised and dusted the young lad. "It's alright ma'am," Diaglo smiled at the elder and picked up the fruit. "Here, this should be yours!" He kindly spoke as he handed the fruit over to the lady. "Such a kind boy!" The old macaw smiled gratefully and held the fruit. "But you can't go without nothing!" She flew upwards and plucked another fruit from a branch and handed it to Diaglo. "Here you go little one!" She smiled and nuzzled Diaglo making him squirm. "Thank you so kindly!" Diaglo thanked and tilted his head. "Do you live here miss?" The old macaw nodded. "At this side of the river yes. Me and my tribe macaws do!" Diaglo blinked. "You're part of a tribe that's on this side?" "Part of a tribe on this side yes, a spix macaw tribe yes," the macaw smiled at the chick. "And don't you underestimate me for my age little one! I'm still a strong leader in all my years!" Diaglo gasped "And you're the leader of that tribe?! Wow I didn't even know there are two tribes of spix!" "There's always been two tribes of a species dear child!" The macaw said and held out a wing. "I'm Abigail by the way, but most call me Abby," Diaglo shook her wing. "I'm sticking with Miss Abigail, kind lady! And my name's Diaglo, Diaglo Gunderson!" Abigail blinked. "Diaglo is your name?" she repeated and the chick nodded. "Yep!" Diaglo replied. Abigail smiled at him. "Oh Diaglo… is it really a common name after all?" "What do you mean miss Abigail?" Diaglo questioned. "My son had an egg named Diaglo!" She chuckled. "And he and his wife named it without thinking that it could be a girl! Luckily for them, it was a boy so Diaglo's the name for him!" Diaglo felt all this sink in. He felt yesterday's moments come back to him as he remembered the possibilities of him being part of the Gunderson line. Abigail smiled weakly. "Oh Andrio… where could you and your brother be?" Diaglo blinked. "Did you say… Andrio?" He stuttered and Abigail nodded, a concerned look replaced her casual expression. "Yes I did say Andrio. He's one of my two boys! …. Did you know him by any chance?!" A grin formed on her face as her hopes rose. Diaglo didn't know what to say. "Well…. I really don't know if it's the Andrio you were looking for miss…" Abigail's hope dropped and she looked saddened. "Oh…well that's disappointing." She lowered her head. "To think that I could actually find him again…" Diaglo felt his heart tear. Maybe it was his father. Maybe his father was the Andrio Abigail was looking for. But he can never be found… alive. Abigail will be crushed when she finds out. Diaglo hugged the elder female. "I'm sorry miss Abigail…" he spoke softly. Abigail smiled sadly. "It's alright little one, no need for the apology."

The chick looked up at her as he remembered something. Abigail had two sons! So if Andrio was gone for good, there's a big chance that the other son is still living. Diaglo had to know more. He wanted to help this old lady macaw. She reminded him so much of Blu especially. "Miss Abigail?" He asked the elder. "What about Andrio's brother? Can.. can you tell me more about him?" Abigail blinked. "I don't see why not… but I'd like to know why you wish to know." "I want to help find him for you!" Diaglo determinedly said. Abigail was taken aback. "You want to find my Blu? Just for me?" Diaglo nodded but his eyes widened when he heard what she just said. "Blu?" He repeated. "Yes, Blu is my younger son. Younger than my Andy by a few minutes!" Abigail explained. "He's so blue like me I had to call him Blu! He's so young when he was taken away from me…" Abigail sobbed. "First my husband passes and now my children are taken away… I was the only one of my blood in the tribe but I've had so many daughters and sons in my tribe." She smiled. "I couldn't be more thankful for having them looking up to me like Andrio and Blu." Diaglo smiled in relief. "Glad to hear that Miss Abigail!" "And I'm glad that you're willing to find Blu for me.. and if lucky, you might find Andrio too!" Diaglo weakly smiled at his father's name. "Sure, I can find him too…" Abigail hugged the chick lovingly and Diaglo liked it. "I promise you Miss Abigail," Diaglo said as he was put down. "I'll help you find Blu!" "Oh Diaglo…" Abigail was beyond thankful and tears brimmed her eyes.

After the loving moment, Blu arrived at the starfruit grove and found Diaglo and Abigail. He smiled as Diaglo ran to him. "Hey dad!" Diaglo hugged him. "I made a new friend!" Diaglo gestured to Abigail. "Meet Miss Abigail! She's the leader of the other spix macaw tribe that lives here in this side of the Amazon!" "Other tribe huh?" Blu smiled in interest as he looked at Abigail who was a few inches taller than he is. "Hello Abigail, I'm Blu Gunderson, Diaglo's father," he offered a wing but Abigail just stared at him. Blu blinked worriedly. "Oh no…" Blu was frantic but suddenly, Abigail held both of his wings, looking into his eyes. Blu's widened as he remembered seeing those eyes before. Tears were filling Abigail's brown eyes. "Blu…." She sobbed as a smile formed on her beak. Blu couldn't believe his eyes and hearing. "I can't believe it…" Blu lowered his head. "There were the poachers… taking me away from home and!" "Your brother and I spent years looking for you before he and his wife and egg were taken…" Abigail added meekly.

"And I was alone,"

"Then I was alone

Both birds realized that their backstories fitted exactly into each other and Blu was already crying tears. "Mommy!" He cried and hugged Abigail as she returned the embrace, crying as well. "Blu!" Abigail cried. "You're alright!" She stepped back and looked at her son from beak to feet. "Look at you…" she sighed lovingly. "You've grown into a handsome macaw," she held Blu's chin. "You look like your father." Blu smiled in tears but was saddened when he remembered that his father is no longer there for them. "Oh mom…" Blu spoke sadly. "I'm here now…" Abigail hugged him tightly. "But you were alone!" Blu smiled. "I wasn't alone mom, I found a very special bird," Abigail gasped in happiness. "You did?! Oh my son!" As if on cue, Jewel flew in and perched beside Blu. "Blu?" She smiled but did a double take upon the sight of Abigail. "Oh hello ma'am!" She greeted kindly. Abigail grinned. "So you're the lucky lady of my son?" Blu chuckled and held Jewel close. "Yes mom… this is Jewel," he then turned to Jewel. "Jewel, this is Abigail, my mother." Jewel smiled as Abigail hugged her. "Wow two parents found in a day! I found my dad and you found your mom!" Abigail looked at Blu and Jewel lovingly. "Look at you two! You look so perfect together!" She said adoringly. "If only I had a camera right now!" "Camera?" Blu blinked. "You know what a camera is?" Abigail laughed heartily. "Of course Blu! Cameras are little thingamajigs that keep pictures of special moments!" She sighed as she remembered the older days. "I remember the one time I explored a human's campsite and she had a camera! Let me use it and even gave me this so she can remember me," she held the part of her lavender scarf. "Ellie's so kind to me and fed me every day during her time in the Amazon. We both share the same aged life and we were enjoying each other's company! I bring some daughters over to join us one day but… Ellie has gone home to where she is," Blu understood her immediately. "Just like Linda… mom, I had a human who looked after me since I was little. She was my companion! My friend and we looked out for each other." Blu explained his part. "Why? Would you look at that! See how kind humans are? My tribe and I and you can see that but I just don't understand why the opposite tribe doesn't see them that way!" Jewel was surprised. "Well there are the bad humans too mother," Jewel explained and Blu nodded in agreement. "Good point there honey," Abigail noted and patted Jewel's shoulder. "I shall share that with my tribe," Jewel was amused by her mother-in-law's attitude. "Your mom's pretty like you!" Jewel told Blu as Abigail went to Diaglo. "Well like mother like son I guess?" He chuckled and the couple nuzzled beaks.

Out of the blue, three chicks flew from the trees and tackled Diaglo. "Aglo Gunderson, boy are we glad we found you!" Bia cried as she held Diaglo close. "Yeah little bro! We couldn't find you anywhere at the other side where the village is!" Carla added. "And what are you doing here?" Tiago asked and saw Abigail. "And who is she?" Diaglo stood up front. "Bia, Carla, Tiago, this is Miss Abigail! She's the leader of the second spix macaw tribe!" Diaglo smiled. "And she's also dad's mother!" Blu and Jewel joined the kids and Blu introduced the other three to his mother. Abigail was overjoyed by the sight of more chicks. "I'm a grandma!" She rejoiced. "Look at me! I'm a grandma!" She then wrapped her wings around the four chicks. "The four of you will call me Abby-ma!"

"Abby-ma? Oh I like that!" Diaglo flew into Abigail's wings with his sisters and brother doing the same. Jewel laughed at her kids' antics. "Kids, do be gentle with funny Abby-ma!" Abigail paused and turned to Jewel with a serious expression. Just like how Eduardo to Blu when he called him by kid nickname. "You call me ma'am," she said bluntly causing Jewel to flinch. Seeing that Jewel bought it, Abigail laughed happily and dragged Jewel into the hug. "I'm just playing with you my dear!" She chuckled and hugged Jewel. "I'm not as serious as ol' Eddie is!" Abigail then put the chicks down and spread out her wings. "My son! Has returned!" She announced as happy squawks filled the air. Many of Abigail's tribe macaws went out of their nests and trees to welcome Blu.

"It's him!"

"Oly! Gee Blu looks much different than before!"

"Hey Blu! Welcome home!"

Many of the tribe macaws squawked sweet messages making Blu smile. For once, he actually did fit in his own kind. Jewel was happy for him. "Oh Blu this is great! Both of our families are here! In the Amazon!" She exclaimed as she marvelled at the sight of the Gunderson spix macaws around them. Blu sighed happily. "I'm glad we came here… I not only get to meet your family but.. I meet mine too!" Abigail was about to speak only for Eduardo and Mimi to pop by. Eduardo's green eyes widened at the sight of his daughter's family in the opposite side of the area. "Jewel? Stu? What's going on here?" He questioned. Diaglo went to his step-grandfather with the fruit. "Hey pop-pop! I got the starfruit you asked!" He gave it to him and Eduardo happily took it. "Thank you Aglo!" He thanked. "There's loads of it here!" Diaglo added proudly. Eduardo smiled proudly and looked at Abigail with a smile. "And at Abby's place too!" The two tribe leaders shared a hug. "How's it going for you Abby?" Eduardo asked kindly. "Is your area still safe?" "Nope! Not one bad egg so far!" Abigail confidently said. "I told you Eddie, the place my tribe and I live in is protected by law! So no humans except campers or wildlife explorers can enter!" Eduardo frowned at the mention of humans but Mimi managed to console him. "Now Eddie! Listen to your elders! Honestly, have noticed how no logger actually invaded Abby's land?" Eduardo nodded. "Now that you mentioned it, no." He realized. Abigail smiled at him. "Well I understand Eddie so I'm not forcing you to merge tribes with me. But should anything happen, you know who to go to!" She winked and she and Eduardo exchanged a foot shake. "She and your father are actually close partners-in-crime!" Mimi informed Jewel who was surprised to see that her father and Blu's mother actually know each other. "Ever since your mom left and Abby lost her husband, Eddie and her had each other to turn to and became close friends since then! But unlike Abby, Eddie just can't bring himself to trust humans. Especially after what they did to us before!" Mimi wrapped a wing around Blu. "But Abby was good with them and Blu pretty much helped me gain a trust in humans! The good ones, not the loggers obviously." Abigail cut in between them jollily. "Now come on birds! We got a party to celebrate! So quit dilly-dallying and have fun!" She swooped a perfect circle in the air and dragged Eduardo and Mimi along with her, the three laughing along the way like chicks hanging out with each other.


	9. Revelation

So because of Blu's return, all of his relatives threw a celebration similiar to how Jewel and the macaws of Eduardo's tribe did. With a few differences however. Instead of red and yellow for each gender, the macaws painted themselves in both colours instead - red at the face and yellow at the wingtips and tail feathers. Even the song itself was different. Instead of Beautiful Creatures, the tribe had Baiana as their celebratory song. And for the first time, Blu participated and was dancing amongst his relatives with Jewel while Eduardo, Mimi and Abigail spun around with the kids. Even Diaglo wasn't left out and was joining in his family and the tribe - not to mention that their dance was easier than the other tribe's. The celebration lasted for a long time until sunset when all the birds were exhausted. Blu was beyond happier than before. "That actually wasn't so bad!" He said to Jewel as the two sipped the water from the river. "In fact it was quite fun too!" Jewel laughed. "See what you've been missing?" She happily hugged her husband. "You're getting the hang of it now!" Blu smiled. Jewel was right. Maybe he can fit into the Amazonian life. Maybe the Amazon is much better than Rio. Yelps sounded the air as Tiago tried to escape from Abigail who was giving the kids a scrubbing bath. Unfortunately, only three out of four cooperated and Tiago was disapproving of the idea. "Now hold still little man!" Abigail laughed as she dragged Tiago back. "You gotta be scrubbed if you want your feathers nice and shiny!" She held on to the struggling chick and held a bunch of leaves in her beak and scrubbed Tiago with them. Bia, Carla and Diaglo were laughing hard. "That's Tiago for you Abby-ma!" Bia chuckled. "He always hates baths!" "Yeah!" Diaglo agreed and he and Bia highwinged each other. When done, Abigail released Tiago and he shook himself dry, splashing his siblings. "Aw c'mon! My feathers just dried you birdbrain!" Carla shrieked as she hurriedly preened her beautiful plumage.

Bia and Diaglo exchanged an eyeroll and the two flew of to a tree nearby. Upon finding a good perching spot, Diaglo sighed and looked at Bia. He had to tell at least somebird about his discovery and that bird was nobird but the one in front of him. "Bia, I have something to tell you…" Diaglo looked down and Bia laid a wing on him. "Tell me all you need to say Aglo," she smiled. "I'm listening." Diaglo looked up at her and he explained to her about the things he picked up from the elders' conversations. Bia was in utter surprise. "Wait… so you mean to say that pop-pop and Abby-ma could possibly know your real parents?" She stated the point out and Diaglo nodded. "I know there could be more than just one Andrio and Lilac…" Diaglo admitted. "But wherever I hear of those birds with those names, it was often said that they have a chick named Diaglo," Bia gasped. "Have you told any of the grownups about this?!" Diaglo shook his head. "I can't just tell them Bia! What if it's a misunderstanding? What if my parents aren't the ones they've been looking for? Or what if I'm not that Diaglo they keep on mentioning? There's loads of possibilities sis!" Bia held up a wing. "Exactly my dear brother, there are loads of possibilities," she then looked at her brother. "Including the possibility that you could be that lost grandson of pop-pop and Abby-ma-!" Her eyes widened. "Hey wait a minute!" Bia looked at Diaglo. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Diaglo blinked. "That I could be that lost Diaglo?" Bia shook her head. "No! That lost Andrio and Lilac! You said that Andrio is dad's older brother right?" She questioned. "Well that's what Abby-ma told me," Diaglo told her. "Well that's concluded then!" Bia grinned. "If you are Andrio's son, then you really are related to us!" Diaglo frowned. "It makes sense with Andrio… but as for Lilac, we don't know how she's related to pop-pop or mom for the matter."

Bia frowned as well. "True…" the two sighed. "Well there is one way to find out though," she lit up. "How do we do that?" Diaglo asked. Bia chuckled. "Let's talk to pop-pop!" Diaglo looked horrified. "Are you crazy?!" He shrieked. "Pop-pop's gonna flip and kill me for eavesdropping!" Bia calmed her brother down. "Maybe he will, but, do remember that you eavesdropped for a good reason! There's no way you can resist listening to stories of lost relatives!" She hugged her brother. "Plus, you can actually be a big help to him in finding them… and for Abby-ma since she's got Andrio left to find." Diaglo looked hesitant but agreed to the plan. "Okay sis!" He flapped his wings. "Let's go tell him!" The two did their handshake and went to find Eduardo. They managed to find him talking to Abigail but decided to interrupt later for it was rude to cut in adult conversations.

"You found your son Stu, but Andrio is still missing huh?"

"It's Blu, Eddie, and yes Andy's still missing with Lilac and Diaglo,"

"Lilac…"

"You know her?"

"Of course! She's Andrio's mate and my daughter!"

Bia and Diaglo held in their gasps.

"What?! Lilac's your daughter?"

"Yes… sorry for not telling you sooner that she is,"

"Well it's kinda me to blame for not wondering who her parents are,"

"Ah Abby, still silly as usual,"

"Hey I can't help it ol' Eddie!"

By now, the kids couldn't resist the urge and went to Eduardo and Abigail. "Pop-pop, Abby-ma," Bia began. "Diaglo has something he'd like to share.. something related to the lost macaws," Eduardo and Abigail exchanged looks and nodded at the chicks. "Sure, go on Diaglo," Eduardo approved as Jewel and Blu arrived at the scene. "Hey daddy, mom!" Jewel greeted but was concerned. "Is something happening?" Eduardo nodded. "Yes.. Diaglo here wants to tell us something about Andrio and Lilac." Blu gasped. "Andrio and Lilac!? They're-!" Blu covered his beak for Diaglo's sake. He looked at his son. "Just say what you must son, we'll listen." Diaglo nodded and told the grownups everything from how he eavesdropped on Eduardo hearing about the lost duo to the time Jewel and Blu took him in as their own. Blu and Jewel were surprised to hear of having older siblings they didn't know of and Eduardo was the most shocked to find out that Diaglo was his step-grandson. "You were adopted Diaglo?" The chick nodded and lowered his head. "Yes I was… and about the eavesdropping, I know it's wrong but it's just that I can't control myself," Jewel felt sorry for her child and nuzzled him in comfort. Diaglo sobbed and looked at the elder birds. "You kept on mentioning two spix macaws named Andrio and Lilac and they had a son with my name! Because of that, I suddenly felt that I was that lost grandson of pop-pop and that my real mom and dad are your lost son and daughter." Diaglos eyes started to water. "I couldn't believe it at first… but after getting all the bits and pieces of information, it all makes sense now." Eduardo hugged the young chick. "Diaglo… my lost grandson… my Lilac's son!" Abigail cried and hugged the child as well. "My Andy's baby!" She sobbed and the two elders cried in rejoice of finding their lost grandchild. The Gundersons smiled at the scene and Diaglo was still held in Eduardo's wings when Abigail let go. The old lady macaw sighed sadly. "Oh Diaglo, I'm so happy you're alright all this time…" Eduardo smiled tearily. "I agree with Abby…" the old macaw then frowned and turned to Jewel and Blu. "But how did you find him? And… and where are Andrio and Lilac?" Blu gulped and exchanged worried looks with Jewel. Here's the hard part coming. But Diaglo had it under control. His grandparents had to know about this. "Pop-pop, Abby-ma," Diaglo spoke sadly. "Mom and dad… my real mom and dad I mean, … they're not with us anymore," Eduardo's eyes widened. "You mean they're?!" Diaglo nodded painfully, the memory of long ago flashing in his mind…

 _"You will not take us you traitor of a bird!"_

 _The angry squawk of Andrio sounded as he protectively stood in front of Lilac, a tiny day old Diaglo in her wings, blind and unsure of what he's seeing. "What's going on mommy?" his mother. "Why's daddy angry at that big white Night bird?" Lilac hugged her son tightly. "That Night bird is a bad bird my Diaglo," she whispered so only her child can hear. "Daddy's helping all of us," Diaglo was frightened and he buried himself among Lilac's cerulean feathers. An angry screech sounded from the enemy bird and Andrio fought against it, squawking and slashing with his talons. Unfortunately, he was no match for the bigger bird and he was pinned down. "ANDRIO!" Lilac cried and quickly placed Diaglo in the farthest corner of the cage they were in. "Stay right here Diaglo," Lilac coaxed her scared chick. "I must help daddy!" The cerulean female screeched and attacked the bird from behind causing it to let go of Andrio and the two spix macaws battled two against one with the bird. The white bird was enraged and its head feathers were rising with anger. It squawked angrily and flung the two macaws against the cage and quickly grabbed their throats with both talons. Diaglo really couldn't see clearly but he can make out the white bird having a grasp on his parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" Diaglo cried as he tried to go to them but fell over due to walking being a new thing to him. "Diaglo! No!" Andrio struggled to say. "Stay out of this!" Lilac cried. Diaglo badly wanted to help but the bird screeched at him causing the frightened chick to back up against the cage. The next thing Diaglo heard was the cracking of necks and Andrio and Lilac were dropped, their limp, motionless bodies smashed against the cage floor. Diaglo cried and wobbled towards them. The macaws' necks were twisted grotesquely and their eyes were shut in pain. "Mommy?" Diaglo nudged his mother hoping for a response but Lilac remained still. "Daddy?" Diaglo became worried and he did the same to Andrio but no response came. Andrio and Lilac were dead. Diaglo cried and madly shook his parents to wake them up but to no avail. The white bird laughed evilly and grabbed Diaglo next. It held the struggling chick in one foot and held his left foot in the other. Another crack sounded and Diaglo's left foot was dangling off an open wound. Diaglo screamed in agony and the bird laughed some more. It then carried the chick outside the shed where all the imprisoned birds were kept and flew over a high height above the trees. "Enjoy your drop little birdie!" The bird released Diaglo and the chick shrieked as he flapped frantically. His wing feathers aren't fully developed and he can't do anything but fall. The chick landed in some bushes and saw blurriness around him. The pain in his left hurt like fire and the chick dragged himself along using his other foot. The chick was crying as he did so. His mother and father were killed right in front of him. They can no longer be there to love and care for him. Diaglo stopped in exhaustion after a distance and fell asleep despite his pain. Moments later, the ornithonogist Tulio was walking back to the Blu Bird Sanctuary after releasing some birds into their rightful place and found the injured Diaglo lying asleep. The man felt sorry for him instantly and carefully picked him up, taking the chick back to the sanctuary where Diaglo will be fixed up._

 _The baby macaw woke up in a new surrounding - white walls and with the smell of healthy birds in the air. Diaglo looked around curiously and was picked up by Tulio. The chick never saw a creature like him before and blinked innocently. Tulio smiled and showed Diaglo to two other humans - Linda and their stepson Fernando. The red haired woman was fascinated by the chick. "Another blue macaw! A chick!" Tulio rejoiced. "Blu and Jewel weren't the last ones after all!" Blu? Jewel? Who are they? Diaglo tilted his head as he was placed back in his nesting box. Two blue figures stood before the chick and he looked at what looked like Andrio and Lilac. The chick cried in delight. "Mommy! Daddy!" He squawked and the female macaw nuzzled him. Diaglo felt something wasn't right. His parents had a unique scent and these two macaws don't have that. The chick suddenly remembered the incident and fear overcame him again. The two adults exchanged glances before the female gently held Diaglo in her beak and carried him to another nesting box where three other chicks lay. They looked the same age as Diaglo but older by few minutes, seconds for the boy chick. The three little ones chirped happily and urged the new arrival to play along with them. Diaglo forgot his fright and was happily having fun with his new playmates, totally unaware that those playmates are actually his new sisters and brother…_

Diaglo teared up as he remembered. Motherly insticts rising, Jewel rushed over and hugged the now preteen chick as he cried mournfully. Eduardo and Abigail were grief-stricken by the news of their oldest children's deaths. Abigail cried into Eduardo's shoulder as he hugged her in understanding. Blu, Bia and even Carla and Tiago started consoling their depressed family member. Diaglo sobbed and wiped his tear-stained glasses before putting them back on. "I still can't forget them ever since… especially him," he remembered the white feathers and the long yellow headfeathers along with the cold cruel eyes of the bird that took away his parents. Bia hugged her baby brother tightly. "It's okay to cry Aglo… let it all out," she coaxed and looked at him. "On the bright side, look, your parents are mom's sister and dad's brother! You really are related to us!" Diaglo smiled weakly. "So I am," he nuzzled his parents' feathers. Blu chuckled. "You're actually a nephew by law but," he nuzzled his son. "You're always our son! You belong to your mother and I so that makes you one of our brood!" Diaglo felt himself cry tears of joy and he was enveloped in his parents' wings. He smiled up at the sky as he remembered the birds that cared for him before Blu and Jewel.

"Thanks for looking out for me mom and dad… I'll always remember you both no matter what,"


	10. Scarlet Macaws

The next morning was a glorious one for Blu and the first thing he did was eat a bug for the first time much to Diaglo's disgust. "Ugh dad! That's disgusting!" The chick covered his eyes as Blu nibbled on his meal - a cricket. Blu looked up at his son in surprise. "You mean you didn't try bugs yet?" Diaglo shook his head. "Never will I eat an anthropod!" Blu chuckled and ruffled his son's feathers. "Okay, I'm not forcing you Diaglo, but you gotta eat breakfast so…" The macaw thought for a moment. "Maybe you can go with Bia! She's not into bugs like you so she's finding other good things to suit her appetite," Diaglo became excited. "Alright! See ya later dad!" The bespectacled chick flew off to find Bia who was trying to find some fruit, only for them to be unripe or too high up to reach.

"Hey sis! Looking for breakfast?" Diaglo greeted his sister heartily as she smiled. "Perfect timing Aglo, of course I'm looking for breakfast!" She sighed and looked up at the trees above her. "But these fruits aren't good enough." Diaglo blinked and remembered something. "Are there brazil nuts around here?" Thr little bird looked around. "There has to be some in the Amazon! They're wild food after all!" Bia raised a brow. "Now that you mentioned it, I think there are some around here!" She grabbed her brother's wing. "C'mon let's find them!" The two chicks chirped excitedly as they flew around the forest in search of the delicious nuts. Diaglo found some mangoes and Bia clawed some clay out from the licks to serve as the appetizer. However, brazil nuts remained on the menu and the two were still searching for them.

Minutes of flying later, Diaglo finally found a tree with brazil nuts and called Bia to help him pluck some out. "Finally some nuts!" Bia pulled on one and got it out, adding the brown nut to the pile on their leaf containing the food. Diaglo swooped down from the upper branch with nuts. "This should be enough!" He said and placed the nuts on the leaf. Bia grinned at the sight if their breakfast. "At last we get a proper feast! Let's take these back to the nest!" Bia held one end of the leaf and Diaglo held the other. Just when the two were about to fly off, a brazil nut flew out of nowhere and hit Diaglo square in the head, causing the chick to squawk in pain. Bia gasped and tended to her brother, looking around angrily. "Who did that?!" She screeched angrily as she helped Diaglo get up. "Are you okay Aglo?" She whispered to the younger chick. Diaglo put his glasses back on and nodded. "Soccer balls hurt worse," he chuckled. Giggles were sounded from the leaves of the tree causing the two spix macaw chicks to flinch in fear.

"Way to go Felipe!" A voice praised. "Yeah! Good headshot too!" Praised another. Out of the leaves came several red macaws with yellow and blue colours to their wings and white at their faces. Diaglo blinked. "Woah… who are you guys?" He stuttered, still in pain from the head bump. One Scarlet macaw whispered to the biggest one of the flock and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ah… so we have newbies hm?" The biggest Scarlet towered over the two frightened Spixes. "Now that you said it Manuel, I've never seen these two before!" The Scarlet Macaws laughed mockingly as their leader chuckled proudly, extending a foot for a handshake. "The name's Felipe," he introduced himself and gestured to his lackeys. "And these are my best wingmen!"

The other Scarlets snickered while one of them just remained quiet, turning his head away. Bia gulped and Diaglo shakily held out his foot to return the gesture. "Nice t-to…meet ya, Sir,Felipe," Diaglo greeted shakily as the Scarlet macaw took the chick's foot and shook it. "And it's a pleasure to meet you two newbies…" Felipe's eyes narrowed and an evil smile formed in his beak. "NOT!" He cackled and squeezed Diaglo's foot so tightly that the little chick squawked in pain.

The Scarlets laughed at the sight of their leader's doing while one of them just looked horrified. "Felipe sir," the quiet Scarlet spoke up. "Isn't that a little too far? Especially with them being just chicks and all?" The other Scarlets booed and Felipe just frowned in disapproval. "Chicks or not, they're still Spixes, Alex, SPIXES!" He told him off. The scarlets laughed once again. "Some bird's being to goody-goody!" One macaw mocked. "Yeah! Loser! Being nice to lower species is a big sin!" Another teased and the flock flapped off. Felipe laughed evilly and with an extended foot, kicked Bia and Diaglo's collected food away from the leaf, causing them to fall and scatter around the forest floor.

"See ya later you widdle Blueys!" Felipe babyishly mocked as he and the other Scarlet macaws flew off laughing. Bia was shocked by their rude behaviour. "Mean birds!" Bia cried out after them and went to Diaglo who was shaking the pain out of his foot. The bespectacled chick was equally thinking of the same thing. "Those scarlets just said we're lower species than they are," Diaglo recalled. "We're all birds of a feather Aglo," Bia reminded her little brother. "There's no such thing as a higher or lower species."

"Liked what you're saying little lady, you have a pretty good point there,"

The opposing Scarlet macaw, Alex, smiled at the two chicks; Bia glaring in anger and Diaglo flinching in fear. Sensing the children's fear, Alex hurriedly defended. "Hey! Look, I may be a scarlet macaw but, I'm not as rude and hurtful as you think!" He sighed and lowered his head. "I don't blame you if you think otherwise… but I'd let you know that my leader and the rest of my kind will instantly insult your kind with no hesitation." Bia and Diaglo exchanged glances. "So what you're saying, is that you're not mean like they are?" Diaglo asked. Alex nodded and saw the swelling in the chick's foot as a result of his leader's cruel act. Pity filled the scarlet's heart and he immediately assisted the poor chick. "I'm so sorry you youngsters have to go through this, especially on your first time in the Amazon," Alex sympathetically spoke as he caressed Diaglo's foot. "If only I could say the same for my fellows though… they're always being mean to your kind for as far as I know."

Bia looked at the adult scarlet. "Well that's something we gotta ask about," she spoke up. "What's going on between our two kinds?" Alex sighed briefly. "Rivalry, that's what." He said. "Also, our kind envies yours for having the brazil nut grove while we stick with our ordinary fruits and stuff." "That's it?!" Diaglo exclaimed. "The Scarlets hate us? Just because of brazil nuts?!" Bia shushed him. "Can't blame them Aglo, everybird loves brazil nuts. Can't do anything to stop them," the female chick frowned. "Though honestly, why can't we all just be in peace? That way, all of us gets brazil nuts!" Alex looked sorrowful. "That's what I've been trying to tell them…" He said sadly and watched some other scarlet macaws fly past. "I must go now.. but i have something to do before that," The scarlet macaw flew upwards and got some brazil nuts from the upper branches. He returned to the two kids and gave them the nuts. "Here, you two must be hungry," Alex kindly spoke as he placed the nuts in front of the kids.

Bia and Diaglo's eyes widened at the kind act. "Thank you sir…" Bia thanked politely as Alex smiled. "It's Alex, but you're welcome young lady," the scarlet macaw flapped his wings and took off. "I hope I'll get to see you again!" The scarlet squawked as he flew farther to joiin his fellow tribe members, the two Spix chicks watching after him. "Alex sure is nice…" Diaglo commented as he stood up, gathering the brazil nuts laid out for them. Bia picked her share of the nuts and motioned for her brother to follow. "We'd better go Aglo, dad's gonna worry about us by now," Diaglo nodded and the two flew back to the Spix macaw village. "Are we gonna tell them about the scarlets Bi?" Diaglo asked Bia as they flew. The said chick shook her head.

"Just to be safe, it's best not to. Otherwise, a blue vs red war might happen as a result,"


	11. Anger

When Bia and Diaglo returned to the Spix village, Jewel and Mimi were happily chatting with Abigail who decided to pay a friendly visit as usual to chat with her friends and, children-in-law. The old macaw noticed the two children and opened her wings in welcoming. "Hello my sweet dears!" She greeted as Bia and Diaglo nuzzled against her blue feathers. "Hey Abby-ma! Good to see you!" Diaglo grinned as he whiffed in the sweet lavender scent of his grandmother. Jewel smiled at the two. "So, had a good breakfast I believe?" Bia nodded. "Brazil nuts!" She proudly said much to Jewel's delight. Abigail chuckled. "Brazil nuts are good! But not as good as they are when mixed with brazil nut butter!" Mimi blinked. "Butter? What's butter?" She asked curiously. "Butter is slippery stuff made out of dairy," Diaglo explained. "Good to go with toast!" Bia added and did a wingfist with her brother. Abigail grinned at Mimi. "What they said," she agreed as Mimi let out an awe. "Well I'd love to try that one day," she sighed dreamily.

The sound of flapping wings sounded and Blu and Eduardo landed on a branch - Blu was very exhausted and collapsed. "Blu my baby!" Abigail rushed to her son and nuzzled him. "Is somebody tired from-!" The granny macaw turned to Eduardo. "How did it go Eddie?" She asked in concern, a frown forming on her face. "You weren't too hard on him were you?!" Eduardo's eyes widened. "Oh no, no Abby!" He chuckled. "It's just strict training and discipline!" Blu held up a wing to protest but exhaustion got the better of him. Diaglo and Bia cuddled their dad. "Gee dad, never seen you this tired before!" Diaglo commented. "You gotta rest!" Blu smiled at his son. "Thank you Diaglo, I will gladly do so," Abigail smiled and led her son to a nest where he can rest, Bia and Diaglo stayed behind with the others.

Later in the day, Bia and Diaglo after a hearty lunch of brazil nuts and fruit, joined Tiago in playing with his friends - the other spix macaw tribe chicks. There was Rodrigo, the biggest boy with the pointy chest feathers, Giro the most cerulean one, Lalia with the blue eyes and littlest girl shy Tiana. Diaglo couldn't help but glance at the little chick all day with an occasional blush and feather fluffing. Tiana peered curiously into Diaglo's glasses. "What are those for?" She asked and tapped one of the lenses with a talon. "They help me see better!" He explained excitedly, glad that he can actually explain for himself. Tiana held them in her wings and put them on. "Wow!" The cerulean chick blinked through the large lenses. "These things made everything so clear!" She marvelled as Diaglo smiled at the now blurry figure in front of him. "That's what they do technically!"

Out of the blue, (no pun intended) talons snatched the glasses off from Tiana and it's owner looked at it with a smirk. "Hmph! Puny!" Lalia sneered at Diaglo. "No human things allowed dweeb!" She teased, the other chicks along with Bia and Tiago coming closer. "Lali!" Tiana cried. "Give them back they belong to Diaglo!" Lalia held the glasses up higher. Diaglo sensed what was happening and reached out his wings to the nearest blue macaw. "Hey give them back! I can't see without them!" Diaglo cried as he flung his wings at the blue macaw. Rodrigo gently pried him off. "Woah Aglo, wrong one!" He chuckled and gently nudged the chick to Lalia's direction. The female bully flapped upwards. "Missed!" She taunted and tossed the glasses away. "Giro catch!" Giro flapped and caught the glasses, Diaglo was desperately trying to get them back. Rodrigo's anger started to rise. "Hey quit it Lalia! Giro!" He squawked angrily, Tiana, Bia and Tiago glaring at the two. Giro laughed and tossed the glasses to Lalia who held the handles of the glasses in both talons.

An evil grin formed on her face causing Bia to glare in anger. "Don't. You. Dare!" She threatened but Lalia wasn't moved a bit. "Don't I dare what?" She teased. "THIS?!" Lalia did the unthinkable and broke the left handle off Diaglo's glasses! The chicks around her gasped in horror - Even Giro was shocked. Lalia smiled smugly and dropped the broken pieces. Diaglo sensed what has happened and felt for his glasses, finding that it was broken. The blind chick squinted around, shooting glares at whoever was Lalia. "YOU TERRIBLE BIRD! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Diaglo screeched in anger, tears filling his amber eyes. Rodrigo and Tiana winced at their friend's yell. Lalia went too far this time. The small chick started to sob; Bia and Tiago immediately went to their brother. "Aglo," Bia reached out a wing but Diaglo whipped it away and instead, flew off into the trees crying - bumping into some trunks and branches along the way.

All the chicks glared at Lalia who was suddenly guilty by what she did. "How could you do that to Diaglo?!" Tiana cried. "You know he can't see without those glasses!" Tears streamed down the chicks face as Rodrigo held her in his wings. "C'mon little sis," Rodrigo consoled her, shooting Lalia a dreadful glare before flapping off with the crying chick. Bia and Tiago sighed and looked angered and disappointed. "We expected better from you amazonian macaws!" Bia scolded and flew after Diaglo, Tiago following suit. Only Giro and Lalia remained behind now. Lalia was consumed by her guilt and she held out a wing to Giro, hoping for some comfort. Giro sighed and moved aside. "I shouldn't have done that…" The cerulean boy grieved as he flew away. Lalia choked in tears and flew away as well, going to a place where she can grieve in peace, only to be stopped by a macaw witness.

Eduardo glared angrily at Lalia who winced in fear. "Lalia I thought we talked this through!" Eduardo scolded. "And I told you and the other chicks we have a special one in the tribe! Yet you made Diaglo feel rejected!" Abigail, Mimi and even Blu and Jewel heard of what has happened to their loved one and are now part of the scolding givers. "Thanks to you, Diaglo can't see anymore!" Mimi scolded. "Don't you know how it's like to be blind?!" The scolding went on for a few minutes and Lalia was already hit bad when it all ended. The chick passed by the Gunderson family, avoiding their cold glares. Meanwhile, Bia was comforting her baby brother in Roberto's nest. Diaglo was hurt badly by the incident. "Oh Diaglo," Bia consoled, feeling tears in her eyes for she hated seeing her brother suffer. Diaglo cried into his sister's feathery chest. "Why are bad things always happening to me?!" He cried. "WHY?! Everywhere I go I am always shunned away like a stranger!"

Bia frowned. "Everywhere? But you weren't affected like this until we met the scarlets and, the other kids…" Her eyes widened. "Diaglo, are you keeping something?!" She spoke in alarm. "Please tell me!" Diaglo sighed and wiped his tears away. "There was that time when you were all singing and dancing," he looked down. "I tried to fit in but look what happens! I get splashed in the lake!" Bia winced. She didn't see that happen. "I didn't see that bro…" she admitted. Diaglo stood up hastily. "EXACTLY!" He suddenly shouted. "You never cared to notice me then! I was always shunned away! What happened to the birds of blue feathers have to stick together quote?!" Bia gulped. She remembered how distracted she was at times to the point that she isn't aware of what's happening to her little brother. Diaglo clenched his fists. "This is exactly what I feared of in the first place…" he said lowly. "I should have stayed at home!" The little bird flew off to another room of the treehole, sealing it shut with a piece of treebark.


	12. Reconciliation

"Diaglo? Please come out, nobody's gonna harm you again."

Blu tried to coax his youngest child to come out of his sealed room so they can talk things through. The chick refused to open up. "Not taking chances dad!" He cried. Blu sighed and placed a wing on the bark. "Oh, please Diaglo, you know I can't see my kids sad for too long without doing anything," Blu spoke softly through the bark. Diaglo sobbed and removed the bark, letting his father go inside. The spix macaw father immediately enveloped the crying chick in his wings, nuzzling him affectionately. The chick looked up through his tears; his vision very blurred without his glasses. "I can't see you very well daddy…" the chick sobbed and buried himself in the soft blue feathers. Blu shushed him and gently rocked him like how he did when the kids were younger. "I know son, I know…" Blu sympathetically spoke. "But don't worry, it's only the handle that broke so we can fix that in no time!" Diaglo sobbed and snuggled against Blu, slowly falling asleep. Seeing that the chick was exhausted, Blu decided they'll deal with things tomorrow morning when Diaglo was refreshed. He gently nuzzled his son and quietly exited the room. "Good night son," he softly spoke and went to where the others are.

Bia was sitting at a branch, trying to reattach the broken handle of the glasses to its rightful place. Luckily, Abigail had some DIY tools in her nest and the two worked together to get the object fixed. Blu was surprised to see his mother working with human things. "And I thought I was the only city spix," Blu chuckled as he joined the two. Abigail nuzzled her son. "When there's a time we need the jungle, there's also a time we need the city!" The old female screwed in the tiny screw into the frame and the glasses were good as new. "Wow you're so clever Abby-ma!" Bia praised. Abigail smiled at her granddaughter. "Now, whose idea was it to fix the glasses? I just lent a wing that's all!" She then lowered to Bia's level. "Keep them till tomorrow morning sugar," Abigail said. "Let him be relieved of his stress first," Bia nodded and saluted. "You can count on me!" She chirped excitedly and flew off, Blu following suit.

When back at the nest, Bia quickly kept the glasses in Blu's fanny-pack before tiptoeing to her room. Jewel, Blu and her brothers and sister are already asleep and Bia took care to be extra quiet. The cerulean chick crept into the room Diaglo slept in and cuddled up beside him, wrapping a wing around his body. Diaglo stirred a bit but returned to sleep, not minding his best sister's presence in his room despite the stress. Eduardo and Abigail were watching from the entrance in relief. "Well, he's looking better than earlier, that's for sure," Eduardo whispered to Abigail as they flew off. "Oh that's not the best if it!" Abigail chuckled. "I guarantee that he'll be very well by tomorrow!" Eduardo went into his nest while Abigail flew off to the opposite side of the river to her protected part of the land.

The next morning, Diaglo yawned and stretched his wings, inhaling the morning air. The blurry figures of his family stood awake in front if his room causing the chick to blink curiously. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Blu and Jewel gestured to Bia as she walked forward, carrying something wrapped in a leafy wrapper. "Open it Aglo!" Bia cheerfully spoke and placed the bundle on her brother's wings. Diaglo squinted and carefully removed the wrapper, it's content giving him a big surprise. "My glasses… " he muttered as he felt them. They felt as if they're new and he put them on, his vision much clearer now. Diaglo felt a smile form in his beak. Bia noticed and smiled. "Abby-ma and I fixed it for you Aglo," she explained and hugged her brother. "And I'm very sorry for the hard times before…" Diaglo smiled and returned the hug. "Accepted Bi," he said kindly.

From the entrance, a little cerulean chick flew in hurriedly, tackling Diaglo. "Diaglo!" She cried as the boy remembered her at once. "Tiana!" The two held wings. "It's you!" Tiana giggled and nuzzled him. "Glad that your glasses are fixed!" She rejoiced. "I thought you're gonna be blind forever because there are no glasses here!" Her brother Rodrigo went inside. "Believe us Aglo," he chuckled. "Tia and I searched the whole area for more of those things. Kept telling her we can't find them but she won't stop looking until we found them!" Giro remained peeking in from the entrance along with her… Lalia. Tiago glared at her and was about to give her her just desserts, only for Diaglo to hold him back. "I'll deal with this Go," the now confident chick went forward, his wings folded as he looked at Lalia. Giro elbowed Lalia with a glare. The female bully sighed. "I'm sorry for yesterday Diaglo," she spoke sadly. "I.. its just that-, I-!" Diaglo shushed her. "No need for explanations Lia, I know. It's because a bird with glasses isn't what you see everyday, am I right?"

Lalia nodded meekly. "Yeah," she looked down at her feet. Diaglo held out a wing, Lalia looked at it in utter surprise. "Let's be friends from now on Lia," he spoke kindly causing Lalia to tear up. The female chick placed her wing in Diaglo's at once and the two shook each other's wing as a truce. The other chicks rejoiced happily. "Yay! They're friends now!" Tiana spun around her brother. "Diaglo and Lia are friends now!" Blu and Jewel smiled in approval. Carla and Bia joined the crowd and Tiago protectively faced Lalia. "You've regained my trust Lalia!" He said. "But, harm one feather on my brother, you're gonna lose ALL your feathers!" Lalia rolled her eyes amusingly. "Relax Tiago, I know," she smiled and Diaglo spoke to the friends and siblings around him. "Shall we go nut-hunting?" He asked excitedly. Rodrigo held up his foot. "All those in favour of going food-hunting with Diaglo, raise your foot!" All the chicks, including the now reformed Lalia, raised up their gray feet; Tiana raises hers but toppled backwards into Diaglo's wings, whistles feeling the air. "Ooh somebody's gonna have a relationship soon!" Lalia chuckled and elbowed Diaglo as he blushed. Tiana doing the same. "Yeah, yeah! Let's just go already!" The youngest female stood up, quickly changing the subject. Diaglo shook off his blush and the eight chicks flew off to the nut grove, teasing Diaglo and Tiana along the way.


	13. Unfair Match

It's been half an hour since Diaglo and his new gang went to forage for foods in the trees. Their food pile was getting bigger in every minute! Rodrigo, Carla and Giro plucked fruits and berries from the trees or bushes while Tiago, Tiana and Lalia searched on the ground for crunchy beetles much to Bia and Diaglo's disgust. "What? Tastes like chicken!" Lalia chuckled as she popped one beetle in her beak. Diaglo held in a barf. "You know what chicken tastes like? That's even worse!" Bia was horrified.

The two nerd birds flew off to find other foods. They managed to find some brazil nuts at the same spot where they first met the scarlet macaws… Bia selected some nuts while Diaglo frantically looked around for any sign of scarlets. Bia rolled her eyes amusingly. "Really Aglo, relax! There's no scarlet macaw in sight!" She tugged hard at a brazil nut but had difficulties. "Aglo! Help me out!" She called her brother and the two grasped the nut and pulled but to no avail. The leaves of the tree rustled and a red macaw with blue and yellow wings towered over the kids menacingly; his foot clung on the brazil nut.

Bia and Diaglo gasped in horror and quickly released the nut. "Oh no…" Diaglo gulped as the scarlet stepped out. Felipe laughed meanly as his lackeys went in view. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the two widdle bluebirds we met two days ago!" Felipe grabbed the two chicks in his talons as he flapped. "Let us go!" Bia screeched as she and Diaglo struggled to escape the scarlet's clutch. Felipe shook his head. "Too bad! You've stepped too close to OUR territory once again after our first warning!" The scarlet leader was about to slam the two chicks against a tree when a squawk sounded from a short distance.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Carla screeched angrily glaring coldly at the scarlet macaws. Tiago, Lalia and Rodrigo had their talons bared while Giro and Tiana gulped anxiously. Felipe was surprised by the sight of more spix chicks. "Aw look at that!" He scoffed. "6 little bluebirds are here to save the day!" The other scarlet macaws snickered and surrounded the blue macaws. It was 8 on 6. Carla and the rest gulped and huddled against each other. They were definitely no match for them. Bia and Diaglo wriggled in the elder's talons trying to get free. Felipe glanced at them and then at the other chicks, an idea forming in his head.

The scarlet leader dropped the two chicks and they quickly dashed to the others. "Fine, I'll let you go intruders," Felipe announced and glared at them. "But! You wimps must accept our challenge to a battle at the Ball Pit of Doom! If we win, your land is ours! But if otherwise, you keep your land! How's that for a deal?" The blue chicks nervously looked at each other and nodded. "It's only fair sir," Bia agreed in anxiety. Felipe laughed. "Very good!" He and his lackeys flew off to their tribe. "See you at the pit blueys!" He mocked as the red birds disappeared into the forest.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

Eduardo boomed after hearing the chicks explain the situation. "They challenged us to a battle at the pit of doom sir," Rodrigo spoke in a serious tone. The spix leader turned to Roberto who was standing near. "Roberto!" Eduardo called. "I want you and somebirds to train the kids for the battle!" "Yes sir!" Roberto saluted and led the chicks to a practice area. "Let's go Diaglo!" Tiana urged her friend and the two went to follow the others, only for Eduardo to extend a wing blocking their path.

"Diaglo, Tiana, you two are reservees," Eduardo informed. "Aw but why us?!" Tiana moaned. Diaglo blinked. "What's so bad about that?" He asked. "Reservees are pretty important," Tiana sighed. "Reservees aren't even used! The teamplayers always survive the game!" She sighed. Diaglo placed a wing on her. "Hey don't say that Tia, you know that's impossible. What if today, our team loses a member? Then we'll be out!" He smiled at the younger female. "That's why we are here! We are here to keep the team going!"

Tiana felt her spirit rise. "Oh yeah..." she brightened up. "Okay let's do this Diaglo!" Eduardo smiled proudly at the twonyoungest chicks. "Ah that's the spirit Tiana! Now you two kick some scarlet tushy!" Diaglo and Tiana flew off to the training field where the others are and spent the rest of the day training until the time the Spix tribe was to meet at the Ball Pit of Doom. As expected, the scarlet macaw team along with the entire tribe are present. 4 scarlet macaw chicks are representing their tribe and a fifth one was present as the goalkeeper.

Eduardo looked at his 4 players in brief worry. Somebody needs to be the goalkeeper from their side. "Lalia," he spoke to the said chick. "Yes sir?" Lalia obediently answered. "You're goalkeeper and Tiana will do the playing," Lalia grinned. She loves goalkeeping and she is quite good at it. "Okay sir! Tiana! You're in!" Tiana blinked, a grin forming on her face. Diaglo was happy for her. "Go Tia! They need you!" He urged as the chick flew to the rest of the team. Tiana smiled at Diaglo. "Wish me luck Aglo!"

The bespectacled chick waved a wing. "Sure Tia!" Diaglo stood beside Eduardo, Blu, Jewel and some other reservees. Eduardo smiled at his grandson. "Should anything happen, Diaglo, you're to go first!" Diaglo grinned. "Thanks pop-pop!" Just when the games begun, Abigail arrived at the pit with a female spix. "Sorry I'm late!" The granny macaw apologized. "I was spending a little longer than expected just to find my lovely Lilly!"

The younger spix smiled and settled between her tribe leader and Roberto; The indigo male blushed when they accidentally touched feathers. Lilly noticed this and giggled. "Hello Roberto," she knew the handsome male right away. "Miss Abigail told me so much about you!" She said sweetly. Roberto smiled casually. "Aw she did? Well that's nice of her to let a lovely young lady like you in her tribe know about such a beautiful man," he winked at Lilly causing her to blush madly and almost faint.

Blu watched the two of them. "So why's cousin Lilo tagging along?" He asked his mother. "I thought she needed a boy every once in a while," she answered. "She often complains of the boys in our tribe a little too rough," she looked at the entire scarlet macaw clan at the opposite sides, frowning. "I still don't understand why them and Eddie's tribe always fight over the areas with brazil nuts," she told Blu. "It's only them that fight?" Blu was incredulous. "Probably yes dear," Abigail smiled.

"My tribe is actually okay with the scarlets and they're okay with us since we spixes don't have a bone to pick on them and, our land doesn't have brazil nuts. Just some tasty, juicy starfruit!" She saw a certain scarlet in the crowd that remained quiet in the audience. "Speaking of scarlet, there's nice handsome scarlet boy who's such an angel," she gestured towards him. "Alex is his name and he's a good boy; never picking on Eddie's tribe folk."

Diaglo blinked. "Abby-ma! You know Alex? As in the scarlet Alex?" Abigail nodded. "Why yes Diaglo dear…" concern filled her. "Why?" Diaglo smiled. "Bia and I met him once, he fetched the brazil nuts for us!" Abigail smiled feeling touched. "Such a good boy… remind me to paint him blue when there's a chance! I want to get poor Alex into my tribe! End his suffering of being forced to be the bird he isn't!" Jewel nudged the two. "Bia's got the ball!" She squealed and Diaglo started to cheer for his sister. "Go Bia! Go!" He cheered and flew a backflip.

Bia heard her brother from the field and she determinedly kept the ball going and passed it to Rodrigo. Rodrigo dodged a scarlet chick and kicked the ball into the goal blocked by a scarlet, scoring a point for the Spix team. Loud cheers emitted from the blues and a female scorekeeper added one nut to her pile.

The next round however, the scarlets won one point gaining a tie. The rounds went on and on until the points are 5-6. The scarlets managed to score a point. However, it was a foul play. Giro was knocked out after a scarlet bumped his head with the ball and the spixes scored one point as an advantage, making a tie between Spix and Scarlet. As a result of Giro's injury, the spix team needed a new player, fast!

"DIAGLO!"

Carla, Bia and Tiago called out to their baby brother. Diaglo shot up when he heard them. Eduardo quickly urged him forward. "Go Diaglo! They need you on the team!" "Alright!" Diaglo flew to the rest of the team. "Go Diaglo!" Blu, Jewel and Abigail cheered while Roberto and Lily held up leaves with cheering messages, squawking in delight. Bia high winged her brother. "Welcome to the team Aglo!" She said as the ball was tossed to her. The blue macaw kids scattered around to avoid letting the scarlets take the ball. Bia tossed the ball to Carla, who passed it to Rodrigo and then to Diaglo.

Diaglo balanced the ball on his talons and kicked it keeping it upwards, dodging scarlets on the way. "Tiana! Catch!" Diaglo kicked the ball to Tiana and she managed to catch it. However, she was surrounded by the scarlets and couldn't think of a way out. She quickly passed the ball to Tiago and he passed it to Diaglo. The bespectacled chick proceeded to kick the ball to where the scarlet's goalkeeper flew.

The ball shot towards the goal, sliding against the scarlet's feather finger, hitting the goal. Suddenly, the scarlet chick screamed in pain and dropped in the wings of another who caught him in time. "Foul play!" One scarlet squawked, pointing at the spixes. The score keeper of the scarlets added point - making a 6:7 gaining an advantage.

The blue chicks were in disbelief. How on earth did that hurt? Eduardo moaned in misery. "Noooo!" Diaglo was spix macaws lost their home. Because of him. The blue chicks sadly flew away to join the other spixes while the scarlets remained behind to plan a meeting - all but one did that.

Alex the scarlet macaw sneaked away from his tribe and flew away. His team didn't win fair and square… the "injured" scarlet chick was only pretending. He didn't want to be in this kind of tribe anymore. So the lone scarlet plucked out some feathers and dropped them, placing a rock to keep them down - a sign of a quitting macaw. He felt his heart ache at the thought of how the spix kids he helped before are feeling right now. Feeling disappointed in themselves for no reason. He's going to make things right.… he has to, not just for Eduardo's tribe but for his tribe too.


	14. Conflicts and the Gunderson Tribe

"Why?! WHY?!"

Tiago cursed to himself as he slashed a piece of treebark away from its trunk. After that incident earlier, the chicks were given a very hard scolding from Eduardo. The 6 out of 8 chicks, including the injured Giro, had their heads lowered in guilt. Diaglo especially took the worst brunt of the scolding for he kicked the ball at the "injured" scarlet. Bia and Carla hugged their baby brother in consolation while Lalia glared at the scarlet macaws flying outside "Those scarlets are too sensitive!" Lalia squawked angrily. "I saw that ball just SLIDE past his finger!" Anger aroused between the others. "Now that you mentioned it, it doesn't seem to hurt that much!" Rodrigo pointed out angrily.

"I think THEY cheated on us!" Tiana cried. "It's not fair!" Giro blinked. "Hey, we can't point feathers at them for cheating yet!" He protested. "We don't even have proof that they did!" 6 pairs of angry glares shot at him. "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, YOU DORK?!" Lalia screeched in anger and tackled Giro. "Hey stop this at once!" Rodrigo shouted and tried to break the fight. Out of anger, even Tiana, Tiago and Carla joined in the fighting frenzy. Various shades of blue feathers were shed as angry screeches and the slashing of talons went on.

Bia and Diaglo gulped as they watched the "bird-fight" take place. "Everyone please!" Diaglo cried. "Fighting over losing the match won't let us have our land back!" The chicks froze and Bia sighed. "Aglo's right guys," she said quietly. "What good does fighting get us to?" Rodrigo frowned and went forward. "I know you two just want to do the right thing but.. this time, isn't the best time…" he and the other chicks stood to leave but Rodrigo stopped by Diaglo; holding his wing. "Diaglo," he spoke to the bespectacled chick.

"Don't take this too hard lil buddy, you did very good at the game, remember that,"

After saying that, Rodrigo, Lalia and Giro parted ways and flew off leaving the Gunderson kids at the nest; Tiana stayed behind to provide any needed comfort. Diaglo's amber eyes filled with tears and Carla immediately hugged him. "This is all my fault!" Diaglo sobbed. "Everyone lost the brazil nut land! Because of me!" He pulled away from Carla's wings only for Bia and Tiago to hold him back. "Wait! You can't go Aglo!" Tiago protested. "Yeah! I'm sure we can work this out! We just have to think of a plan!" Bia added. Diaglo sighed. "Think of a plan.. what's the point? I doubt the scarlets will give the land back to us," With that, Diaglo flew away from his siblings into the trees.

As he flew, Diaglo could see many spix macaws mourning over the loss of their home. Some preparing to leave their nests as some angrily cursed at the scarlets. He even saw Eduardo, Abigail and his parents have a conference with each other. Diaglo teared up at the sight and quickly went farther for he saw how Eduardo looked very mad as expected and Abigail with his parents are trying to settle things down.

"Now Eddie, it's not good to keep your anger for too long!" Abigail scolded the patriarch. "Because of that, you were too hard on the kids earlier!" "We lost our homes to those scarlets because of them!" Eduardo screeched. Abigail shook her head. "Well that isn't very necessary you know," she smiled weakly. "Remember what I told you before Eddie?" She wrapped a wing around Blu and Jewel. "Should anything happen, my land is open for you and your tribe!"

Eduardo narrowed his eyes. "You mean your land filled with those crazy city stuff and more pet birds like idiot Stu?! FORGET IT!" Jewel gasped and Blu was pierced by the harsh words. Abigail's anger rose. "Pet? … SO IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY SON?! MY TRIBE?! AND ME?!" She screeched angrily. Eduardo glared. "You heard me right Abby! Your son has always been a pet whenever I look at him! He's never wild! He's never getting things right! HE'LL NEVER BE PART OF MY TRIBE!"

Abigail was grief-stricken and hurt; tears filling her brown eyes. "I wasn't brave… or wild… or as perfect as you wild birds are," she trembled as she spoke. Eduardo's eyes widened when he realized what he just said to his best friend. "Abby," he held out a wing but Abigail swatted it away. "That's ABIGAIL to you MISTER EDUARDO!" She screeched angrily and flew off. Blu hurriedly flew after his mother calling out to her in despair.

Jewel was very disappointed in her father. "How could you say that daddy? To my mate and his mother?!" She cried. "Sure Blu isn't a wild bird like we are, but, is that his fault in the first place?! He's been raised by a human ever since he was taken away from his mother and brother! No bird can blame him for that!" Jewel sobbed and cried bitterly. "Abby-ma's like Blu, but that's not her fault either! A human literally HELPED her! Wouldn't you do the same to someone if he or she's been so nice to you?!" Jewel got to her feet and flew away to find her mate and mother-in-law; leaving behind a guilty Eduardo.

Meanwhile, Diaglo flew far until he reached the other side of the river where Abigail's tribe resided. Just like the granny macaw stated, her land was fenced with barbed wires and "PROTECTED" signs. Diaglo crept through underneath the wires and found himself in the Gunderson family territory. Lilly, the young lady macaw Abigail brought along to the match, poked out of her nest.

The cerulean female was… wearing headsets and had an Iphone in her wings. "You.. you know how to use those?!" Diaglo stuttered in surprise to see an Amazonian macaw using human gadgets. Lilly wore a proud look. "Surprised much kid? Of course I do! What do you take me for?!" She flew to the ground and stood beside the chick with her phone in wing. "If you're wondering how and where, I'd gladly tell ya! I was raised by a teenage human before and she sadly moved away to a place where no birds are allowed," Lilly looked saddened and removed one earpiece, smiling at Diaglo. "But she visits this area sometimes during summer! Plus, before she let me live here, she gave me this, and this!" She proudly referred to her headsets and phone.

"That's nice!" Diaglo complimented. "But how do you charge that if it.. runs out?" Lilly led the chick to a bush, dragging out yet another gadget. "Solar charger," she proudly explained. "All that's needed is a lot of sunshine!" Diaglo looked at the charger and watched the phone charge in front of him. "Sweet!" He exclaimed. The chick looked around the area. There isn't brazil nuts but there is a lot of unique fruits, clay licks and most commonly, starfruits. "Pop-pop's tribe can actually live here…" Diaglo sighed with little hope.

Lilly however sighed sadly. "Listen kid, Eduardo's tribe? Living here with us? I doubt that will happen," "Oh? How come?" Diaglo asked, the tiny bit of hope disappearing. Lilly walked Diaglo to the centre of the area. Diaglo looked around and saw many other spix macaws from his father's side of the family. "Look around little guy," Lilly said. "Tell me, what do you see?" "Blue macaws like us?" Diaglo answered flatly. Lilly rolled her eyes amusingly. "Yes, blue macaws, I know. But," she gestured to a blue macaw family closest to them. "What do they have that the opposite tribe doesn't?"

Diaglo squinted and his eyes widened; The male macaw was wearing a hat and a necktie! The female wore a little bonnet and a necklace while the babies either wore baby bonnets or bibs. "They're not naked…" Diaglo gasped. Lilly smiled and put on a dark blue cap she hid in a bush. "You all wear human stuff!" Diaglo exclaimed. "Now you got it!" Lilly ruffled his head feathers. "Eduardo doesn't like us because… well, look at our tribesfolk!"

More Gunderson macaws appeared in sight. Ladies are seen wearing fashionable hats, scarves or such while the males wore neck ties and various kinds of hats. To add another surprise, some macaws are using cellphones and their nests are decorated in a way similiar to a human's house with leafy curtains and treebark doors complete with doorknobs. Some nests even have WiFi devices and antennae at the top of their trees! This side of the tribe… isn't a tribe! It's a civilized urbanisation in the Amazon! "No wonder Abby-ma is just like dad…" Diaglo realized.

Lilly wrapped a wing around him. "The future is now for us birds thanks to the humans! If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be suffering in the wild side!" "But what about the loggers?" Diaglo pointed out. "What do you do if they should approach this place?" "We declare war! Duh!" Lilly casually boasted and pointed to a flock of passing spixes wearing camo green fanny packs. "See those men? They do the fighting, but really, everyone of us fights too!"

Diaglo gaped in awe. To be honest, it would really be a good idea to live here where it's safer with the advanced technology of humans and all. But sadly, not everyone agrees. Diaglo fluffed up his wings. "I gotta go, miss, I have a lot to tell to my sisters, brother and friends!" "It's Lilly kid," Lilly smirked. "See ya later genius! Hope ya can get them to join our tribe!" Diaglo chuckled. "Sure I will!" He called out in reply and went back to the other side.


	15. The Last Chance

"Diaglo!"

Bia and Tiana cried out to their brother from a branch, Carla and Tiago perched beside them. Diaglo sighed in relief and landed beside them; Tiana wrapping him in her wings. "We're so worried about you!" Tiana cried. "Where have you been Aglo?" Bia asked in concern. Diaglo regained his breath and told his siblings and friend about his interaction with Abigail's tribe. Bia, Tiago and Carla were very shocked. "You're saying that Abby-ma's land is a Spix Macaw City?!" Bia gasped. "And they're wearing fancy accessories?!" Carla added. "And there's cellphones and antennaes?!" Tiago yelped in surprise.

Diaglo nodded. "The city has all of that," he assured. Carla became very excited. "Wow I'm surprised there's actually such things in a jungle!" She exclaimed. "Hey! We can actually live there! I'm sure Abby-ma will let us stay with her and her tribe!" "That's where I doubt…" Diaglo added sadly. "What do you mean Diaglo?" Tiana asked her bespectacled friend. Diaglo held up a wing "If you've seen the tribe, the sight of many human objects and attitudes can be seen," he explained. "And pop-pop does NOT like those things according to Abby-ma's best winglady,"

"But how can pop-pop not like Abby-ma's tribe?!" Carla was incredulous. "They're like best friends for critter's sake!" Before Diaglo could reply, their mother Jewel and grand-aunt Mimi landed beside them with worried expressions. "Hey mom!" The kids greeted. Bia noticed her flustered expression. "What's wrong?" Jewel sighed and looked at the chicks. "It's an adult situation you don't need to know about…" she said firmly but returned to worried mode. "Have you seen your father and Abby-ma?" Mimi asked the kids.

Diaglo shook his head. "The last time I saw them was with you and pop-pop when I was flying past," Carla, Bia, Tiago and Tiana also shook their heads. None of them has seen the two macaws since their "conflict". Jewel and Mimi sighed. "Okay then," Jewel said. "But just let us know if you do," she added and flew off with Mimi; the chicks exchanging worried looks. "What is going on?" Diaglo wondered in his mind.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Blu were at a treehole; the granny macaw was crying into her son's feathery chest as he did what he can to comfort his mother. "I can't believe Eddie thinks of me like that!" She cried and turned to her son. "Thinks of YOU like that!" She hugged her son tightly. "My poor baby Blu!" Blu sighed and held his mother. In honesty, even Blu was part of the insults hurled by Eduardo and like Abigail, had a big brunt of hurt shot in his heart. The old macaw hugged him and brought him to the entrance, looking around for something. A red coloured macaw caught her eye. "Alex!" Abigail called out and flew to the macaw with Blu following suit.

Alex the scarlet macaw stopped and grinned upon seeing the granny spix macaw. "Hey Abigail!" He went to her and the macaws landed on a branch. The two hugged each other much to Blu's surprise. "Mom… that's a," Blu stammered but Abigail hushed him. "He's no scarlet Blu! He's one of us!" Alex smiled at the blue macaw. "You must be Blu!" He greeted. "Nice to meet you!" Blu smiled and the two shook wings. "For once, a scarlet who's nice!" Blu spoke in relief making Alex chuckle.

Abigail introduced Alex to her son along with the short backstory behind their friendship. Blu was in utter surprise. "You're a rogue to your tribe huh?" Blu asked the scarlet macaw. Alex nodded and smirked. "I believe I know better than to cheat in a serious soccer match," Blu and Abigail gasped. "Cheat?" Abigail lowered a brow. "You heard that right!" Anger rose in the scarlet. "My own kind cheated on yours just to get the land! Talk about foul play!" Blu and Abigail exchanged sad expressions.

Alex noticed and became concerned. "Which reminds me.. those kids who played for your tribe! Were they?!" He gasped in horror when he realized that they must have suffered their fate by now. "They didn't deserve the scolding," Abigail spoke sadly. "Eddie was pretty hard on them…" her eyes narrowed in anger. "And don't even talk one word of him!" Alex looked at Blu. "What's with her?" "Eduardo went hard on us for being too alike with the humans. Just when mom was going to invite his tribe to live with hers in her land!"

Alex glared in anger. "The nerve!" He squawked angrily. "He should know better than to shout at an old lady!" Abigail raised up a wing to silence the two macaw boys. "Hush boys…" she spoke softly and got to her feet, flicking her lavender scarf around her neck before spreading her wings. "We're going home! And Alex, you're coming with us!" "Alright mom!" Blu flew away to join Abigail while Alex remained behind; He had to talk to the eight spix macaw chicks. "Abigail! Blu! I'm going to do something important first! I'll catch up with ya later!" After gaining nods, Alex flew off into the trees to find a certain group of spix macaws.

Back in the chicks' tree, the kids were worried for the sudden situation. They were given a chance to live in a nice luxurious land, only for the high possibility of rejection by Eduardo. "What are we gonna do?!" Tiana cried. "We're gonna be homeless unless chief Eduardo lets us stay with the other spixes!"

"Other spixes?"

A voice belonging to a male chick sounded. The four turned to where Rodrigo stood; with Lalia and Giro at his sides. Tiago blinked. "You didn't know there's another tribe of spixes?" "Relax Tiago, we know of the opposite tribe," Rodrigo rolled his eyes. "We just never thought of them in this situation you know," Giro added. Diaglo stood up tall. "Seriously! We CAN live with them!" The others looked at him with wide eyes. "Even if pop-pop disagrees, everyone else should! Everyone this is our last chance of thriving!"

Lalia gasped. "What last chance?!" Diaglo frowned in seriousness. "Guys, even if we do have our land on this side, there will always be the loggers! They're gonna cut down our trees and make us lose our homes for good!" The chicks started to worriedly converse among themselves. "We're gonna be dead meat!" Giro cried in despair. "IT'S OVER!" Carla rolled her eyes as Bia grabbed a twig and banged it on the thick branch.

"QUIET BLUEBIRDS!"

The other five chicks jumped and immediately shut their beaks to listen some more. "Thank you sis," Diaglo thanked before resuming his speech. "That's why Abby-ma's land is the last place we can live in!" He told them. "She and her tribe may have a hats or ties on, use cellphones, watch TV, blah blah blah… BUT!" He expressed the last word loudly to startle the chicks. " Her land is protected!" He raised his wings. "Her. Land. Is. Protected. " he repeated. "So lemme tell you all! Would you rather die homeless?! Or would you rather live the sweet and loggerless high-tech life on the other side?!"

The chicks looked at one another, absorbing what was just said to him. Rodrigo raised a wing. "I…" He spoke. The others' eyes widened and stared as he walked to where Diaglo, Carla and Bia stood. "I don't want to keep suffering by habitat problems," he turned to his friends and little sister. Tiago went forward. "I know when my lil bro's plan will be worth thinking of!" He stood beside Diaglo and wrapped a wing around him. Tiana went after. "I trust you Diaglo!" She hugged the bespectacled chick. "I'd like to live in the other side too and nobird can stop me!"

Lalia and Giro looked at each other. Lalia shrugged with a smile. "I'm sure we can get along pretty easily with them civilized birds!" She went to the front. "Yeah what she said!" Giro followed the cerulean chick. Diaglo tearfully looked at his siblings and friends who were all relying on his plan. His plan to save the tribe and create peace and harmony between both wilderness and civilization. "Alright.." the little bird put his glasses on. "Everyone, we're going to the other side!" Happy squawks and chirps filled the air as the chicks quickly filed for takeoff; only for a red scarlet macaw to block them.

Bia and Diaglo recognised him at once. "Alex?!" They asked at once and the said scarlet nodded. "It's me alright!" He said, happy to see the kids he once helped. "TRAITOR!" Giro yelled only for Rodrigo to slap a wing over his beak. "I'm sure there's a pretty good explanation if I know Bia and Diaglo correctly," Rodrigo hissed as the two brainy chicks brought Alex to them. "Everyone! This is Alex, he's obviously a scarlet but, he's not as mean as the others!" Bia told her friends and siblings. "And Alex," she turned to Alex. "Meet our brother and sister; Tiago and Carla! And the others are Lalia, Rodrigo, Giro and Tiana!"

The five chicks grinned at the new friend. "Nice to meet you sir Alex!" Tiana greeted making Alex smile. "No need for the sir little girl," he chuckled and sighed, looking at the kids. "How can they still be happy after they've been in trouble for nothing?" He thought to himself as he frowned. "Bia, Diaglo," Alex spoke to the two. "I have something to confess… I plan to tell the whole of your tribe but… as you can see, they'll probably kill me in seconds and the eight of you youngsters deserve the truth more than they do. Especially since you all worked very hard to be good for this game!"

"Okay Alex," Diaglo motioned for the others to sit down. "Tell us what you must," After getting comfortable with the kids, Alex told the eight blue macaw kids the whole story behind his tribe's dishonesty….


	16. Off To War

After hearing Alex's confession on behalf of his tribe of scarlet macaws, the eight spix macaw chicks were baffled and enraged. "So… They DID cheat at that last round!" Tiago screeched in anger. The others started squawking and chirping in anger until Alex held up a wing to silence the squabbling chicks. "Kids please," Alex consoled the angry chicks. "I'm sorry you had to learn of this terrible truth but it's so that your tribe leader Eduardo can have his land back." Bia frowned. "How does that help get our land back?" Alex scratched his head. He wasn't thinking clear of the situation either.

Giro shrugged and took the lead. "Forget the land! Let's just go to miss Abigail's land!" The chicks eagerly followed the cerulean boy; Alex turned to Diaglo and Bia. "You're going there?" The two chicks nodded. "We have to…" Diaglo said. "We're homeless and, in risk of the loggers… never mind my grandfather. He doesn't want to go but we do!" Alex nodded and followed the spixes to the opposite side of the river; a mysterious bird watched them from the trees.

A younger chick with white feathers and yellow crest feathers looked up at the elder. "Do we have to dad?" He asked worriedly. The bird laughed evilly and ruffled the young cockatoo with a foot. "It's a must my dear son… those cerulean freaks have humiliated me enough! it is now time for sweet revenge! You can slash up those of your age if you want Miguel!" The cockatoo chick named Miguel just winced in fright.

After a while of flying, the chicks and Alex reached the protected land of Abigail's tribe. Some spix macaw men wearing camo helmets and fanny packs stood on guard against the wooden posts holding up the barbed wires. They recognized Alex and the kids as guests and let them pass; Lalia looking back at them in interest. "Wow… They look so cool in those things!" She squawked. "Those must be the soldiers Lilly talked about," Diaglo thought to himself as they flew across the Amazonian Spix City.

Spix macaws ladies smiled and waved their beautiful bonnets or ribbons at the visitors and a polite male tipped his top hat in greeting. Kids like the eight would smile and greet them and their parents had to call them back to prevent holding the visitors back. Music rang through the air from the various nest speakers and some macaws can be seen dancing human style instead of traditionally like the opposite tribe. Lilly was one of them and she flew to the visitors at once.

"Hiya Diaglo!" She hugged the said chick. The cerulean lady was having a disco party with some others and she was wearing her cap along with shades and a dj's dogtag around her neck. One macaw was working on the turntables while 2 others played with the disco lights shining it on the dancers. Bia and the others found themselves grooving to the city beat; especially Carla. "Oooh! This is sooo fantastic!" She spun around in the air as a female macaw brought her to the dance floor.

Diaglo laughed but returned to serious mode. "We'd love to stop to party Lilly but we must find Abby-ma!" Lilly blinked and got to her feet. "Then why didn't you say so?" She excused herself from the other party-birds and escorted the chicks, and Alex, to the large court nest where Abigail is. The granny macaw was having a serious discussion with Blu and her soldier macaws along with some close wing-macaws about a serious issue at wing. Lilly politely coughed to get attention. Abigail's eyes widened at the sight of Alex with the spix children.

"Alex! All of you little ones! What brings you here at this time?" She went to them, Blu following suit. The blue macaw father looked at his kids, wanting an explanation. "Pop-pop doesn't to let the tribe live here…" Diaglo explained meekly. "So we came by ourselves," Blu and Abigail exchanged looks. "How did you know?!" Blu was shocked. Lilly stepped up. "I told Diaglo…" she admitted. "I had to, he's trying to do the right thing by bringing the opposite tribe to our land."

Abigail sighed sadly and held Diaglo near. "Smart boy…" she nuzzled the bespectacled chick. "Just like your father," she looked at Blu lovingly. Alex was curious over what was going on earlier. "Hey Abigail, not that I'm rude or anything but, can you tell us what the issue is earlier?" Abigail sighed and motioned for Blu to explain. "Eduardo rejected the offer to live in this part of the land with us civilized birds due to our human-like attitude," Blu explained. "Also, the loggers are getting near the unprotected land where they reside so this tribe is going to fix this,"

The other macaws started to chat amongst themselves. "The future is now for us birds thanks to the good humans!" Abigail firmly declared her tribe's motto and stepped out of the nest and onto the branch's edge with her wings spread out, gaining the attention from every macaw civilian in the land.

"THE FUTURE IS NOW FOR US THANKS TO THE GOOD HUMANS!"

All the macaws squawked out with their wings in the air. Abigail and her wing-macaws and soldiers flew to the ground; Blu and Lilly followed suit, Alex and the kids remained at the top of the tree. All the macaws dropped their fancy hats and put on headbands with white feathers, (keeping their scarves, ties and shoes on) and proceeding to paint their faces in war-style. Even Abigail and Blu's faces were painted with 2 black dashes at the sides of their cheeks. Lilly escorted the confused guests to the others.

"What is going on?" Alex asked the female spix. "We are going to war!" Lilly said and slashed her charcoal covered wing tips against the children's faces; painting them as well for the war. Lilly turned to Diaglo and stretched a red band with a feather on his head. "You lead the way Diaglo! You are doing this for your grandfather!" Diaglo nodded in determination and with his siblings and friends, and Alex, flew to the front and stood with Abigail and his father.

"Are you ready for this son?" Blu asked his youngest bespectacled child, a look of determination on his usually nervous face. Diaglo nodded. "You bet I am dad!" He puffed up his chest proudly. Bia, Carla and Tiago chuckled. "And we're with ya bro!" Tiago chirped and high winged his brother.

Abigail walked ahead of the tribe, the soldier macaws standing in front of all the civilians. She removed her beloved scarf and tied around her head in bandana style before letting out a war cry: "Nuesta tierra, nuestro derecho, nuestra lucha!"

" NUESTRA TIERRA , NUESTRO DERECHO , NUESTRA LUCHA!"

All the spix macaw civilians cried out their leader's sentence with wings in the air and hurriedly flew away to save the opposite side from destruction caused by the loggers.…


	17. Miguel

As the blue city macaws headed out to war with Abigail, Blu and Diaglo at the lead, a certain group of animals silently lurked in the dark shadows provided by the leafy environment around them. A large white cockatoo wearing a yellow fancy vest along with a leaf mask over his head narrowed his eyes at the sight of the flock disappearing to where the loggers are. "Pesky blue freaks…" he smirked. "Only risking your lives much further!" He glanced to the others behind him.

An anteater in a tiny hat and bowtie was coating some porcupine quills with a slimy pink substance coming from the pink and black poison dart frog. (Is that what Gabby's kind is?) A smaller and younger cockatoo named Miguel, merely stood. He was in a fair body shape with fluffy white feathers and large pointy yellow crest feathers flattened to his head. An anxious frown along with fear evident in his large gray eyes. The chick was currently lost in his thoughts when the older cockatoo snapped to get his attention.

The chick yelped in fright and fell on his back; the larger bird towering over him. "You really shouldn't be just standing around here, pretty boy," The bird hoisted the chick up with a wing. Miguel felt himself quivering. "Y-you told me to *gulp* watch out f-for the blues.. *gulp* father!" He stammered. "I was just doing w-what you t-told me!" Gabby and Charlie were watching them in pity for the poor chick being reprimanded by his dad.

"Oh Nigel, I think you're being too hard on him!" Gabby pointed out. "Also, we have to catch up with those macaws now!" The said bird dropped his child and got to his feet. "Then we haven't got a second to lose!" He and Gabby hopped onto Charlie's back to go after the spixes. Nigel looked down at his chick with narrowed eyes; Miguel winced and sank to the earthy floor as his father's gaze settled upon him.

Nigel sighed and patted his son's head feathers. "Don't take things the wrong way Miggy," the cockatoo held Miguel and brought him closer to his face. "Papa loves you very much, more than anything, that's why I'm firm like a rock," Miguel blinked, sorrow filling his eyes as he felt himself see the more loving side of his father for the very first time. Unfortunately, gone was the father-son moment when Nigel slammed the chick to the ground, making him whimper in pain. The cockatoo gave a cold smirk.

"If only you're into wickedness like I am…"

The last sentence struck Miguel like thunder as his father rode off on Charlie, tracking down the blue macaws. The little white cockatoo stood up trembling, eyes brimming with tears. "You're not firm like a rock… you're beyond that," The little cockatoo thought to himself hopelessly. Unlike Nigel, Miguel follows his mother Nancy's footsteps into goodness… sadly, he had no choice but to go with Nigel when his parents went through a divorce; Mainly due to Nigel's evil ways and attitude.

Suddenly, distant squawks filled the air making Miguel wince and hide in the bushes. Jewel and Mimi were flying past, calling for Blu and Abigail. "Blu! Mom! Where are you?!" Jewel's cries sounded frantic as if she had been looking for the birds for hours. Mimi was equally worried and looked downwards to find any blue macaws. Miguel titlted his head curiously, his yellow crest feathers slowly raising in concern.

Could they be looking for the other spixes? They don't seem to be part of that tribe for they weren't wearing scarves and bonnets like the females should. Miguel squawked to get the spixes' attention.

"Hey ma'ams! I know where they are!"

Jewel blinked and found the small white and yellow figure of the cockatoo chick; her pupils shrinking and her eyes narrowed as she remembered a very distant enemy was the exact specie she's seeing right now. The cerulean macaw screeched and swooped to the chick, pinning him down to the ground. Miguel shrieked in horror and tried to wriggle free from the talons that now held him down.

Mimi landed to see what the fuss is and gasped upon seeing her grand-niece attacking a poor cockatoo child. "Jewel stop!" She cried and quickly went to Jewel. "Are you aware of what you're attacking?!" Jewel's eyes widened as she saw what she was pinning down. She immediately released the freaked out cockatoo and he took heavy breaths with his wing on his chest.

Jewel felt guilty and she tried to console the panicked chick. "I'm so sorry little one!" She opened her wings and let the little boy cuddle against her. "I just had a bad past…" Miguel sighed and looked up at her. "It's because of Nigel isn't it?" Jewel nodded and her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait you know Nigel?!" "Yep… he's my dad," Miguel lowered his head.

Jewel could only frown in pity. Nigel doesn't even deserve a good child as his in the first place! Miguel flapped his wings to get her attention; a confident expression on his face. "I know where the ones you're looking for are!" Both Jewel and Mimi looked at the child eagerly. "Take us where you must young bird!" Mimi got to her feet. "It's Miguel," Miguel corrected and led the two spixes to where the other tribe is… The territory of the loggers….


	18. Battle for the Amazon

In someplace near the area of the loggers, a whole tribe of war-painted spix macaws hid amongst the trees to prepare for their ambush attack. Blu cleaned himself up and went off in search for any humans; vowing to return so the tribe can do their attack at a good timing. As the blue macaw flew off, Diaglo kept on the lookout for any suspicious activity through a pair of binoculars kindly lent by his grandmothet. "Anything bad D?" Carla chirped up as she stood near her brother. Diaglo shook his head, too focused on sentry to speak.

Moments later, Blu returned to the tribe panting in exhaustion. Diaglo and his brother and sisters ran to him in excitement. "Did you see any loggers yet dad?!" Tiago spoke excitedly for he was ready to kick some human butt. Blu rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sure I did… and I found Linda and Tulio too!" Abigail blinked when she heard the said names. "Did you say.. Tulio?" She scuttled to her son excitedly. "Such a nice human! Good with the birds!" She laughed heartily while reminiscing over some memories as Blu and his kids chuckled only out of sarcasm.

As the Gundersons shared a laugh amongst each other, Tiana was watching over and found two certain humans blocking their hiding trees. Large bulldozers and loggers with chainsaws were menacingly going forward about to cut down the trees, possibly going through the two before that. The little macaw gave a screech to grab their attention.

"Humans!"

Blu peered through the leaves and grinned; Linda and Tulio have arrived but they're in danger! His eyes narrowed in anger. "Nobody hurts my Linda!" Blu squawked and he and all the other birds came out if their hiding spots. Linda was pressed up against a tree and Tulio was "bravely" standing upfront to stop the loggers from moving any further. As if his technique worked, the bulldozers stopped and their drivers and some loggers looked shocked.

Tulio opened one eye and saw that they are looking at something overhead. The ornithologist gulped and slowly turned his head to behind him, the sight before him caused him to gape and widen his eyes. Hundreds of blue spix macaws perched in the tree; Blu, his kids and Abigail stood upfront. Alex also stood but stood out for he was the only scarlet of the entire blue macaw tribe.

Linda was the most fascinated by the sight. "Tulio we found Blu and all the others!" She squealed but squinted a little. "Found them… in style too! Look at their little hats and fanny packs!" Some macaws were staring at Linda in curiousity. Lilly frowned a little. "What, she never saw city macaws before?" Blu chuckled. "In the wild she didn't, only me, Jewel and kids so far," he frowned upon mentioning Jewel's name.

Abigail noticed her son's distress and laid a wing on him. "She's probably at her side of the land dear," the granny macaw assured. "Talking sense to her father I believe?" A look of brief relief overcame Blu and he snapped back to battle. "Let's battle…" He and all the macaws faced their heads to the loggers with slowly opening wings and fluffed up neck feathers. One logger got his crew back to business. "They're just a bunch of pigeons! Get back to work!" He shouted as the chainsaws activitated and bulldozers started moving.

Abigail took the lead and gave out a loud war cry; the entire tribe charged at the opponents with their beaks and talons bared. Lilly and some other macaws attacked a bulldozer and it's driver while Blu led the others to bite and scratch at the humans with chainsaws. Abigail and her batch worked on destroying the hazardous man-tools while keeping the humans away all the while.

As the elders fought or destroyed, Diaglo led his siblings and the other spix kids into controlling a bulldozer to drive away the enemies. Diaglo was on the driver's seat and controlling the dozer while Tiago worked on the brakes. Bia and Carla did the directions as Rodrigo and the rest sat back and watched their domestic friends do the work. Tiana sighed dreamily. "That's why I admire sweet Aglo…" she thought to herself as she watched Diaglo at work.

The bulldozer moved forward and scared off the humans according to plan; the chicks highwinging each other in the process. In the fight, Alex along with some spixes held nuts in their talons and dropped them into the exhaust pipes of the dozers disabling their movements. Out of the blue, one logger grabbed a stone and flung it at the scarlet making him fall to the ground. The hurt scarlet shook off the pain and got up, only to be scooped up by human hands.

The scarlet macaw shrieked but Tulio calmed him down and tossed the bird upwards letting it fly. Abigail went up to the surprised red macaw. "That's Tulio, he means no harm at all!" She assured. "Now you tell me!" The scarlet spoke exasperatedly. A distressed squawk sounded from Blu for he was grabbed by a logger by the throat.

"BLU!"

Abigail cried and flew forward, only for a fast cerulean macaw to beat her to it. The macaw screeched and scratched the logger in the face making him release his grip on Blu. Blu flapped uneasily and coughed a bit before turning to the one who just saved him. Jewel flew before him with a smile. The two mates hugged each other lovingly. "I can't let them hurt my one and only…" Jewel spoke softly as her eyes gazed at Blu's. The two nuzzled beaks before proceeding to fight off the humans once again.

At her arrival, Jewel brought Mimi along with her tribe members for backup once they knew of the ongoing war against the humans. The little cockatoo Miguel however flew off to somewhere much to Jewel's concern. Having the war to focus on, Jewel shook the thought off and attacked the humans alongside the wild and domestic macaws.

Roberto who tagged along with the wild tribe was only freaking out horribly. "It's over!" He cried. "It's OVER!" Lilly rolled her eyes and smacked the handsome macaw repeatedly. "Dude! We have no time to freak out!" She screeched as she pulled Roberto's beak close so that they're facing eye-to-eye. "Listen. You, me, in fight, NOW!" She flapped off and shoved Roberto to a logger; the male macaw freaking out madly at the man and started to bite and claw him in his crazed panic. Lilly watched in amusement. "That's my Berto," she tipped her cap and flew off.

Meanwhile as the war went on, Nigel and his allies were watching, waiting for the target to appear. In timing, Blu appeared with Tiago and Diaglo and the three were disassembling the parts of a bulldozer with Blu's utility knife. Nigel grinned and quickly barked at his allies. "Charlie! Shoot now!" The anteater shot out a porcupine quill covered in Gabby's pink slime and it missed. "Oh great, one wasted!" Nigel held up the last quill covered in slime and handed it to Charlie. "Better make later's aim count!"

"Now this is awesome!" Tiago rejoiced as he disassembled the bulldozer with his father's utility knife. Diaglo facewinged and flew off with Blu; his older brother blinking in wonder. "What?"

By now, almost half of the loggers are either weakened or ran away in fright. The many spix macaws continued to fight until every man is done for. Alex continued to fight with the spixes until a flock of red macaws came into view; causing Alex to flinch in horror. Felipe came forward and heartily patted his tribe macaw on the back. "Why didn't ya tell us you left the tribe to fight the humans?" He complimented as he held up the feather Alex plucked out from his body earlier. "We were being to rough on the blues and we won their land. But we can't leave them homeless right?"

"That's true…" Alex surprisingly agreed to his leader's sudden concern for the spixes. Besides the scarlets, a whole pack of other Amazonian animals came to battle like capybaras, panthers and even the pair of chinese tortoises who were flown in by some macaws, landing on loggers and knocking them out.

With the amazon army increasing my many, the animals and birds managed to outnumber the loggers and get rid of them for good. The loggers were so terrified that they ran off, abandoning their weapons much to their boss's anger. The amazon creatures cheered in victory at their success. Even Linda and Tulio joyfully spun each other around at the logger's defeat. "We did it! We did it!" Linda can be heard rejoicing as Abigail stared in amusement. "That's Linda, mom." Blu proudly introduced to his mother as the woman started to do a boogie victory dance much to the granny macaw's surprise.

"Wow… she sure knows how to do booty like somehuman I know…" the granny takes out a folded photo from her scarf with an exasperated sigh. "Oh Nicki Minaj until now I can't get why youngsters like that song of **yours** which has nothing to do with Anaconda…"


	19. A Tragic Event

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short when an explosion sounded; terrifying the birds and animals, causing them to scatter in fright. The big boss in smart attire grinned evilly as another explosion sounded from the dynamite he tied to one tree along with some others waiting in line. The Gunderson family macaws watched in horror as the Boss tied yet another dynamite to a tree and lit it up.

Jewel protectively held her chicks close as Blu bravely flew to the tree with the dynamite, using his beak to cut through it's binds. The Big Boss noticed this and attempted to catch the macaw as he flew upwards with the dynamite and dropped it somewhere farther away from the trees. However, a large vest-wearing cockatoo wearing a leaf over his face tackled the man. "Back off man! This is my scene!" Nigel screeched as he went after Blu.

Seeing his father in danger and the dynamite about to explode, Diaglo broke free from his mother's grasp and did the unthinkable; grabbing the dynamite in his single foot and carrying it upwards, the weight keeping him down but kept him going. Blu and Jewel watched in horror as their youngest child did the risky act. "Diaglo no!" Blu squawked and pursued the chick; Nigel following as well with a quickened pace.

Much to Blu's horror, Nigel caught Diaglo by the tail feathers and held him back. Diaglo screeched at the sudden retraction and tried to pull away but to no avail. Nigel grinned evilly at chick. "Going somewhere young birdie?" He spoke menacingly as he tightened his grip on the blue feathers. "Sir what are you doing?!" Diaglo yelped. "Get away! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Nigel smirked and took off his leafy mask. Diaglo's amber eyes widened at the revelation of a cockatoo with large bags underneath his eyes filled with so much cruelty. The chick's pupils shrank as the sight of Nigel's unmasked identity triggered bad memories in his mind. The capture. The confinement in cages. The screeches of terror….

The death of Andrio and Lilac…

Diaglo's eyes brimmed with tears as he narrowed his eyes angrily at the cockatoo that took away his parents' lives. "Nigel…" the chick exhaled and was about to bite the white bird only for the dynamite in foot to explode and engulf the two unlucky birds in flames. Blu was thrown back from the explosive force and landed on the ground beside Jewel and the rest of the family. The two Gunderson parents watched in horror as the explosion happened with their child and long-time enemy in place.

"DIAGLO!"

Blu cried as he tried to fly up but was too weak from the hard landing to do so. Jewel sobbed in Abigail's wings while Bia, Carla and Tiago watched the explosion die down with tears in their eyes. "Oh Aglo… not him…" Bia sobbed as Carla wrapped her blue wings around her in comforting. Tiago wiped the tears that now brimmed his brown eyes with his foot. "He was…" he choked a sob. "He was my only brother… the best one yet!" Rodrigo, Lalia and Giro had their heads lowered in grief as Tiana silently cried in loss of the bird she's always been crushing on.

"Hey Blu! Everyone!" Alex called out as he flew back to the spixes after flying to where the explosion happened. The mourning spix macaws turned their heads to the flying scarlet. Alex wore a hopeful expression on his face. "I think I found Diaglo and that cockatoo! Come on!" The scarlet motioned for them to come which they hurriedly did, feeling the hope that their only bespectacled macaw is still living…

Meanwhile in the forested area below where the explosion happened, the singed bodies of Diaglo and Nigel hung from the treevines. The young chick and elder where breathing shortly but surely and their feathers were singed to the point that the colours went gray from the burns. Diaglo's glasses remained unscathed and lay on the ground below them.

Both pairs of eyes opened weakly but widened at the sight of each other.

"YOU!"

Both birds screeched and Nigel swung to Diaglo, hitting the chick to a distance. "You! I swore I've seen you before several years back!" Nigel squawked and swung, hitting Diaglo again. The chick yelped in pain but regained enough strength to swing himself against Nigel. "Wow! I'm surprised you managed to remember me despite the lack of plumage!" Diaglo scoffed and the two went on swing fighting while shooting insults at one another.

Nigel screeched and hit Diaglo. "You made me suffer! You made me suffer to the point that I crashed into airplane engines which resulted in NAKED! Then I went through this aero-wing surgery and was never able to FLY AGAIN!" Diaglo narrowed his eyes in anger and hit Nigel in return. "I made YOU suffer?! Well look what you did to me! You KILLED my PARENTS! You made me LOSE a leg! You picked me up and DROPPED me from a high level!"

"Well your new father and mother are at fault!" Nigel screeched and rammed into Diaglo in anger. As the two fought, Gabi, Charlie and young Miguel were watching from the bushes. Gabi was hurriedly getting Charlie to ready himself. "Make this one count! Shoot the blue one!" She urged the anteater as he managed to catch his aim at Diaglo.

Miguel's gray eyes widened in horror as Charlie shot out the poison-coated quill. The young cockatoo chick squawked and quickly flew in front of Diago; taking the blow of the quill. The two birds and Gabby gasped in shock as Miguel dropped to the ground, the poison quill embedded in his shoulder area. Nigel wriggled madly and freed himself from the vines and hurried to his downed son.

Gabi and Charlie ran up to the frantic father as he held the child in his singed wings. Seeing that the chick isn't awake, Nigel thought the worse and tears filled his now sympathetic eyes. "Miguel, my son…" Nigel sobbed as he gently placed his child on the soft flowery floor. "I should have treated you much better than I did…" the cockatoo held up a feather and slid it against Gabi's back to coat it in her pinky poisonous slime.

Finally reaching the spot, Blu and Jewel freed Diaglo and held him close and watched Nigel mourn over Miguel. Both parents looked at Diaglo as he placed his glasses back on, feeling sorry for the one who saved his life. "Didn't know that the bird who killed my parents had a son who's the very opposite of him…" Diaglo wiped of a tear as Blu and Jewel exchanged looks.

Jewel's eyes narrowed in anger at the fact that Nigel orphaned her poor chick and was about to attack; only for Diaglo to hold her back with pleading eyes. The protective mother macaw regained composure and shared her grief with her enemy… more tears came to her eyes when she saw Miguel unconscious yet look so peaceful.

Nigel sighed and held the poisoned feather in his foot… grabbing it in his beak and swallowed… The birds around him gasped and the cockatoo fell back, laying beside his dead son, a faint smile on his beak. Not of evil but for the first time… happiness. "I'll join you soon my son…" Nigel's eyes closed and he was gone forever. "Noooo!" Gabi screamed in horror and dramatically. "Oh what have I done?! My beloved and son! Gone! Because of me!"

The pink frog slid her hand at her back, getting a piece of her poison. "I.. shall depart as well…" she swallowed it and grabbed her throat in a choked motion. She then sang out opera-style before dying beside the two dead cockatoos.… From above the trees, Pedro and Nico stood watching and were fascinated by the drama, slowly clapping their wings. Soon, all the birds were applauding despite the drama being an actual event unknownst to them.

Diaglo watched in sadness and Bia suddenly got every bird's attention. "Hey wait, that frog isn't poisonous!" At once, Gabi, Miguel and Nigel opened one eye each, looking at the blue macaw. "Wait what?!" The "dead' trio gasped in shock. Bia nodded and chuckled. "See any spots on her back? Those are what differentiate the poisonous from the non-poisonous frogs. And she doesn't have spots so she's not poisonous!" (Made that fact up myself lol I kinda forgot what Bia said about the poison frogs)

Gabi got up and looked at her palms. "But my parents… they said I was poisonous," she admitted to those around her. Carla smirked and folded her wings. "Well your parents must be mean," she chuckled as Gabi's eyes widened. Finding out that the slime didn't kill him at all, Nigel turned to his son who was awake and chuckling nervously. "I thought you were dead…" Nigel muttered. Miguel shrugged in response. "I thought I was gonna die too dad… and that dying thing? Well, I learnt it from the best pop yet!"

All the birds awed at the chick's sweet comment but Nigel only felt his anger boil. "You… YOU MADE ME GRIEVE AND EAT THAT DISGUSTING SLIME FOR NOTHING!" He grabbed Miguel by the throat and started strangling him Homer Simpson-style as the chick gagged in response. Angered at the parental abuse, Jewel screeched and tackled Nigel, making him release Miguel. "THAT IS NO WAY A FATHER SHOULD TREAT HIS SON!" She screeched as she grabbed Miguel and brought him to her brood.

Angered by the rude interruption, Nigel screeched and ran to the Gunderson family; Blu held Bia, Diaglo and Tiaglo near and Jewel shielded Carla and Miguel. Fortunately, Gabi grabbed Nigel and dragged him back lovingly. "Oh Nigel! We can now be together forever!" Gabi squealed as she dragged the struggling cockatoo away to where she desires. Nigel refused to cooperate and screeched, flapping his wings to get away but to no avail.

"Charlie!" He squawked out to his alley. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" The anteater just danced away giving Nigel the you're-on-your-own sign with his paws. The cockatoo squawked and turned to Miguel who was shielded by the Gundersons. "Miggy! Won't you help your beloved daddy?! From this frog of a bride?!" He tried to coax his son into helping him.

Miguel went forward to face his dad. "Aunt Gabi will make a good bride… and a good mom too!" He called out to the pink frog. "Hey mom! Can I not help dad and let you have him to yourself forever?" Nigel gasped in horror as Gabi eagerly nodded with a delighted squeal. "Of course you can Miggy sweetie! Now run or fly along now! Momma's gonna have a long alone time with daddy!"

Miguel grinned as Blu and Jewel motioned for him to come along with them and the other macaws. Nigel screamed in terror as he watched his son fly away with the spixes and leave him behind to be into forced love-activities with the crazy, madly-in-love amphibian…


	20. Epilogue

All ends well for the Amazon inhabitants that day. The Big Boss was arrested with a python that swallowed him halfway and the whole Amazon area became a sanctuary for all the animals. Abigail's land however remained protected by barbed wires and she offered to help the humans fence the sanctuary to increase security.

Nigel and Gabi were now being boarded on a helicopter in a pet carrier and Miguel was dutifully present to bid his father and new step-mother goodbye on the new life ahead of them in the Rio Blu Bird Sanctuary. The young cockatoo preteen was still saddened to see his father being flown off but he felt that Nigel will be better off without a son who'd rather not follow in his footsteps.

Carla, who had taken an interest in Miguel for his attractiveness and brave act of saving her baby brother, started hanging out with him a lot and even got the cockatoo boy in the dancefloor of Nico and Pedro's new hit Amazon Untamed. "Wow Carla this is… beautiful!" Miguel spoke to Carla one sunset. The spix macaw preteen smiled sweetly with a raised brow. "Me? Or the sunset?" She teased. Miguel blushed and looked sideways at her.

"You and the sunset? There isn't any difference Carla,"

Carla's eyes widened as she and Miguel looked at each other in realization. Both giggled and exchanged a knowing grin before nuzzling each other lovingly. "Looks like we're chained together birds now huh?" Carla rested against Miguel's white feathery chest. The cockatoo nodded and wrapped his wings around his best friend. "Apparently…" he chuckled and the two looked off into the sunset….

For the grownups, Eduardo, seeing how well the itelligence of the domestic and the strength of the wild is combined, the patriarch took back his words and made amends with Abigail and Blu much to Mimi and Jewel's relief. For a change, he even took an interest in the civilized ways of the Gunderson family side after some of Abigail's grandpappy macaws got Eduardo do try their game of Mahjong. Which Eduardo took in gladly and was winning all the time. Also, it was great opportunity for Eduardo now gets to hang out with those of his age and take a break from work once in a while.

In another part of the forest, Lilly and Roberto were recently bounded as a couple and were now moving in their new tree house which is at the ground level. Lilly was arranging the flowers on top of the nest's entrance making a window garden while Roberto took care of moving the sofa, a large rock which is literally shaped and formed like a sofa. The handsome macaw was perspiring in moving the sofa to several places in the home. "Lilly honey! How about here near the rooms?" The indigo macaw panted in exhaustion.

Lilly looked at the sofa for a moment and nodded in satisfaction. "That will do Robbie dear!" She nuzzled her mate's cheek as the tired husband slumped himself on the sofa. Roberto smiled at his mate's action. "Ah and it certainly makes our home look swell!" Lilly grinned and flew outside; coming back with a bundled up X-Box set making Rodrigo shrink. The cheeky female grinned evilly and rubbed her wings together. "Now time for Just Dance!" She laughed and attached the mass of wires to the home's TV set as Roberto gulped nervously…

In the Scarlet Macaw area, Alex was giving the kids and Felipe a lecture for cheating in the soccer game. The scarlet adult and chicks were looking guilty as Alex scolded them as they deserved. "We really lack openness Felipe, we should accept a bird, or tribe, for what it is. And you kids, nothing deservable is gained through playing dirty. Even if the elders allow you to, you should NEVER cheat in a game." Alex broke off a twig from a branch and menacingly walked to the guilty party. Felipe quivered and chuckled nervously and braced himself for the blow…

However, it never came. Instead, Alex slammed the twig against the branch and it broke; startling the scarlet macaws. Alex turned up his head and strutted to the branch's edge. "That's all for the punishment," he opened his wings. "Won't be returning to the tribe anytime soon…" Felipe and the chicks watched in horror and pursued the flyaway Scarlet. "ALEX MY MAN! DONT LEAVE US!" Felipe cried dramatically as he chased on. The scarlet chicks gave up and went back for they sensed no reason on why Alex needed to be back in the tribe especially after what they did.

As for one certain chick in glasses, he, Bia, Tiago and the rest of their gang of chicks are inside large treehole hanging out. Besides the seven of them, Carla and Miguel joined the group with some of the kids from the domestic side and the wild ones were given a go at books and gadgets. "Hey Bi!" Giro squawked and showed Bia an opened page of a book on Brazilian Delicacies. "Translate this will ya!"

Bia rolled her eyes and calmly explained to Giro about the facts stated by the paragraphs in the book for he along with Tiana, Lalia and Rodrigo don't know how to read yet. Fortunately, the other civilized chicks generously guided their wild friends into the world of reading and also helped read out to make it easier for them to understand. Carla, Tiago and Diaglo looked at each other knowingly and then at the reading session going on between the rest.

"Well, reading is a must if you want to gain wisdom," Miguel spoke up and walked to the group. "I was nest-schooled by my mom and she taught me all sorts of things like reading and writing poetry…" the cockatoo awkwardly looked at Diaglo. "Though I am sad to say, I really suck at rhyming," he admitted solefully making Carla playfully nuzzle him.

The bespectacled chick chuckled and Tiana went up to him with a bright smile. "So… any plans later Aglo?" She nuzzled Diaglo's dark blue feathers. Diaglo felt his neck feathers rise at the sweet action. "Well not that I know off…" he answered awkwardly. Tiana giggled and placed both her wings on his shoulders. "Good…" the cerulean chick then pressed her beak against Diaglo's in a loving kiss; the bespectacled lad's feathers fluffed up even more and his eyes closed as he melted in the kiss.

The chicks around him swooned in awe, especially Carla, at the sweet sight. Bia blinked and turned to Rodrigo to check for any reaction. However, the male chick just smiled as he watched his little sister kiss her beloved crush. "We've discussed this a while back…" he explained to Bia. "Diaglo is definitely good for Tia and I know he will be a good mate for him in the future." Bia nodded in approvement as she watched Diaglo and Tiana enjoying a romantic moment together…

They definitely deserve each other…


End file.
